Three Wishes
by Tato Potato
Summary: All they had ever wanted in life were three things, but they were never going to just get handed to them on a silver platter. They had to fight for what they wanted, and they had to help each other find the things they wanted in life and work as a team, will the Hardy-Knight brother's get what they want, or will everything they ever had get taken from them? Rated M to be safe
1. Shirtsleeves

**It is thought that you can really judge a person by what kind of music they like and listen to. I have been on Fanfiction for nearly 6 months and I have really enjoyed reading and writing stories on here, but I feel like there is a whole different side of me which isn't seen through my writing, so I set myself a challenge, to write an entire story using prompts from different songs on my iPad. Unfortunately some of the songs are not very popular so I have included a short description about the song in case anyone is interested. I have started this story afresh because I felt that it wasn't working previously but I hope you like the story and as always please read and review! :)**

 **Shirtsleeves (Ed Sheeran)**

 **This song was written by Ed Sheeran for his most recent album Multiply (X) which was released in 2014.**

She stood in front of him. His eyes cold. He reached one hand out and pushed her hard against the wall. He reached the other hand out and clasped her neck. He brought both hands tightly around her throat. She squirmed in his grip. 'Get off of me now' she screamed as he tightened his grip. She scratched his arms as much as she could. She dug her nails into his skin causing him to loosen his grip momentarily. She lifted her leg kicking him hard before running as fast as she could away from him. She turned around suddenly to make sure he wasn't following before slowing down. She leant against the wall when Ethan came over to her. 'What's wrong?' He asked touching her shoulder. She flinched and cowered slightly.

'I-I'm fine' she lied. Although underneath it all she was petrified. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

'Don't lie, what's wrong?' He persisted, rubbing her back gently.

'I just got into a bit of trouble that's all' she whispered. His face went from calm to angry.

'Who? And what happened' he asked.

'It was Jack, he tried to hurt me, but I sorted it, I mean look at me I'm fine' she assured him. He swept her hair from around her neck and spotted the bruise forming.

'He's done it again hasn't he' Ethan muttered.

'It's fine honestly' she whispered trying to calm him down.

'I'm not going to let him get away with this, look at you, your shaking' he told her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. 'You don't deserve this. I'm your boyfriend and I will protect you' he whispered hugging her gently.

He stormed off and found Jack stood with his group of friends. He marched over. 'Oi you, touch Em again one more time and I will personally deal with you understood?' He shouted. A teacher walked past looking over at the boys but continued walking.

Ethan stormed off before finding his girlfriend stood where he had left her. She was crying. 'Don't cry darling' he whispered wrapping an arm around her.

'I'm sorry, I should have told you. I was just scared. Please don't be angry with me' she whispered.

'I could never be angry with you!' He exclaimed kissing her cheek. 'Now let's go and get some lunch and we can discuss this weekend' he proposed. Emily nodded her head. He held his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled his sleeves down over his hands and wiped them under her eyes.

He led her into the cafeteria and took her lunch card. He brought her lunch over to her and sat down. She pushed the food about on her plate and didn't even look up when he was talking to her. 'This isn't right, I'm not leaving this.' He said as he walked over to where his brother was sat. Cal was with his friends and when he saw his brother coming over he began to worry. Ethan never associated himself with Cal unless something was wrong. 'Caleb, please help me, there is something wrong with Emily' he explained. Cal dropped his things onto the table and walked over. Emily buried her head into her arm and rested it on the table. She began to sob.

'Emily, listen its Caleb, can you tell me what is going on?' He asked worriedly. He gently lifted her head and held it in his hands. 'Come on, we'll go outside and talk' He said helping her up and walking outside with his brother. They sat down on a bench and Emily poured her heart out. Both the brothers pulled her into a hug. 'He can't hurt you anymore, because if he does I'll kill him' he said pounding his fist into his other palm.

'You guys always know how to make me feel better' Emily whispered wiping her eyes with her hands.

'Here let me' Ethan whispered wiping her eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. 'There, much better' he whispered drawing her into a hug. She rested her head against his chest. He reached down and kissed the top of her head. 'I love you, don't forget that' he murmured.

'I love you too' she whispered squeezing him tighter.


	2. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Don't go breaking my heart (Sir Elton John)**

She stood beside the car several suitcases surrounding her. She looked up as she saw a figure hurrying towards her. She dropped her bags and ran over. 'Ethan, I'm so sorry' she cried pulling him into a hug. Ethan ran his hands down her back rocking her in his arms slightly. She buried her head into his shoulder taking in the smell of his aftershave. He hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go. Eventually he had no choice. She started walking back towards the car where her bags had been packed into the back.

'Wait! Emily!' He shouted rushing towards her. He took a small box out of his pocket and opened it, a small silver bracelet was nestled on a small satin pillow. 'I want you to have this, so you can remember how much I love you' he whispered putting the bracelet on her wrist.

'Oh Ethan I love it, I won't ever forget you, please come and visit me' she breathed.

'Definitely, I will make sure I come and see you, don't forget to write to me, I want to hear everything you get up to' Ethan smiled kissing her gently. She held his hands tightly, trying to hold back her tears. He handed her a handkerchief.

'Don't cry sweetheart' he whispered. She wiped her eyes her bottom lip trembling as she composed herself.

'I don't want to go' she cried holding him.

'But you must, I'll come and visit, and we'll write everyday' Ethan assured her. Cal suddenly appeared looking distraught, his face was red and blotchy, he looked like he had been crying.

'Oh Cal' Emily whispered bringing him into the embrace. She had to stand on her tiptoes to hug the pair due to her short stature. Cal wrapped his arms around the pair protectively. All of them were crying. A car horn sounded signalling that she needed to go. Emily stepped back looking at the brothers stood side by side.

'I guess this is it' Emily whispered composing herself. Ethan held her hand and kissed it. She pulled him close, kissing him passionately. Cal gave her a quick hug.

'Look after yourself and keep in touch' he told her before letting her go. As the car pulled away Ethan crumpled into a sobbing mess.

'It's alright Ethan, don't cry, you can keep in touch' Cal assured him although everything he said sounded hollow. Meanwhile Emily sat in the car, curled up and sobbing. She couldn't bear the fact that she was leaving her boyfriend and best friend. She didn't know how she would manage but Hong Kong was miles away and she didn't want to go. Why were her parents making her go? She had been happy at school whilst they lived overseas, she had enjoyed her independence but now that was gone.

She turned back to see Cal cradling a distraught Ethan trying to hold back his own tears. She leant out of the window. 'Ethan! I love you!' She shouted as loud as she could. She knew he had heard because he lifted his head and smiled.

'I love you too' he called out as the car turned the corner. 


	3. Stay with Me

**Stay with me (Sam Smith)**

Emily was driving down the motorway. She had the music turned down and was driving really carefully in order to make sure that she didn't miss her exit. She was really excited but worried at the same time. She hadn't been back in Holby for years. She was planning on meeting up with Ethan and Cal whilst she was back. She had texted Ethan when she left London and he had responded by saying how much he looked forward to seeing her. She continued driving slowly down the motorway. It was eerily quiet, there were hardly any cars on the road. Suddenly she heard a sound behind her. She looked into the rear view mirror, and saw a car headed towards her at a high speed. Before she could do anything the car rammed into her pushing her off of the road and down a steep embankment. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the inevitable impact of the forest ahead. She slumped over the steering wheel as the car came to a sharp stop. Her head smashed against the windscreen, blood dribbling down her head. She cried out in pain as the front of the car crumpled around her clinging to her like plastic wrap. Her phone bleeped with another text this time from Cal. 'I've just spoken to Eth, so happy I can't wait to see you x' the text caught her eye as a single tear formed and rolled down her cheek.

A few minutes later an ambulance appeared on the scene and they began to perilous task of peeling her out of the wreckage. She cried out in pain as they eventually settled her onto a stretcher. 'Alright darling, we're going to get you to Holby ED, don't worry you will be in safe hands' the paramedic told her.

'M-my phone' she gasped.

'It's alright, its right here' the paramedic told her.

She took the phone and dialled a number. 'Hello, Ethan it's me, it's Emily. Listen I've had a minor accident and I'm on my way to the ED' she told him.

'What happened? Are you alright?' Ethan asked her worriedly.

'I'm fine, they just want to check me over and make sure I'm alright, listen can you meet me at the entrance, I'm just a bit scared and need a friendly face' she whispered.

'Sure no problem. I'll be there, don't worry I'm sure you are in capable hands and I'll make sure you are looked after sweetheart' Ethan assured her.

'Thanks Eth, I'll see you in a bit' she whispered hanging up the phone. She started to cry, she felt really scared.

They pulled up outside the hospital after a quick journey. Emily held her breath as the wheeled her towards the entrance. Ethan was stood there waiting for her. 'Ethan!' She shouted as she approached him.

'Geez Em, what the hell happened to you?' He breathed taking her hand.

'I'm so sorry Ethan' she cried as they wheeled her inside. It turns out the only doctor that happened to be free to treat her was Cal.

'Good afternoon, I'm doctor Knight but you can call me Cal' he spoke as he walked alongside the bed. 'Emily?' He paused as he recognised her.

'Hello Caleb' she muttered.

'Right this is Emily Jones aged 32 been involved in an RTC...' The paramedic informed the staff. Emily tightened her grip on Ethan's hand as they barged through the doors of resus.

'Right then Emily, I'm going to check you over but first we are going to move you across to this bed and then I'll take a look at your injuries. Ethan can stay here with you if you want' he explained. Emily nodded her head. 'Right on my count, 1,2,3' he ordered. Emily let out a shriek as they lifted her. Ethan put his hand gently on her shoulder.

'It really hurts, please help me!' Emily sobbed.

'Where does it hurt?' Ethan asked worriedly.

'My back, please make it stop' she sobbed. Ethan turned to his brother.

'Cal, I think she may have some spinal injuries, we need to do a log roll and find out, but can we get her some pain relief first' Ethan told his brother.

'Ethan, stop worrying, I've got this. You just stay with Em' Cal told him.

Ethan returned to Emily's side and tried to reassure her. 'I know it hurts but Cal's going to get some pain relief and then we'll roll you onto your side so he can look at your back. Don't worry I'm going to be here with you' Ethan assured him.

Cal took the stethoscope from around his neck. 'Okay, Emily I'm going to examine you quickly then we'll take a look at your back, I need you to just take a nice deep breath for me' Cal explained.

'Alright, your breathing is a bit shallow, but I think we can put that down to being worried' Cal told Emily. He replaced the stethoscope around his neck. 'We're going to roll you onto your side now, I need you to keep still and try not to worry, Ethan and I will look after you' he assured her as he undid the straps holding her in place. 'Okay on three, one, two, three' Cal ordered. They rolled Emily causing her to cry out in pain.

'It's alright Em, I'm here. You're doing really well. We're nearly finished now sweetheart' Ethan soothed gently taking her hand.

'Okay, there is significant bruising on her lower back and some swelling, we'll need an x-ray and potentially an MRI' Cal explained as they put her back into place on the bed.

'It's okay Emily' Ethan soothed as she tried to catch her breath. She started turning pale and she couldn't get her breath back. 'Emily, are you alright?' Ethan asked. Emily shook her head.

'C-can't breathe' she gasped.

'Alright darling, I'm going to lift your top and have a quick look at your chest, I won't hurt you I promise' Ethan assured her. He gently rolled her top up to reveal bruises scattered across the side of her chest. He placed his hand on the side, and gently pressed along her side. She whimpered and let out a small sob. Cal hurried over and held her hand gently. 'Looks like a possible haemothorax, Caleb, she needs a chest drain urgently' Ethan informed his brother. Cal went to fetch the equipment leaving Ethan to explain what was going on.

'Listen Em, Cal's going to put a tube into your chest because you have a build-up of blood which is pressing on your lung causing it to collapse. It might be uncomfortable but I'm here and if you need us to we can stop' Ethan assured her. Emily nodded, a tear snaking down her pale cheek. Ethan wiped it away with his thumb. 'Don't worry, it will be alright' he soothed.

Cal returned and handed the equipment to Ethan whilst he pulled on a gown. Ethan laid the drapes over Emily and wiped some iodine onto her side. He resumed his position beside her, his hand clasped tightly around hers. He bent down and kissed it as Cal put an oxygen mask on her face. She smiled at him weakly.

'Right, Emily we are going to give you some morphine and then I'll inject a local anaesthetic. To do this I'm going to ask Ethan to insert a cannula so that we can give you fluids after the procedure' Cal explained. Ethan grabbed some equipment and set to work finding a suitable vein. Once he found one he cleaned her arm and in one swift motion the cannula had been inserted, taped down and the morphine had been administered.

Cal picked up the syringe of anaesthetic and rested one hand on the side of Emily's chest. He steadily inserted the needle into her ribs and began injecting the medicine. She whimpered as the cool fluid was injected into her chest. 'Okay, now I'm going to start the procedure, can you feel me touching your chest?' Cal asked. Emily shook her head.

'Right then, if you need me to stop, please tell me but I promise I'll be as gentle as I can' Cal assured her as he picked up the scalpel. His hand started trembling as he prepared to trace the same line on her chest as he had done on thousands of patients before. He had never had to deal with his hand shaking before, maybe it was because he saw Emily as his little sister. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He pressed the scalpel into her ribs and dragged it along, create a deep incision.

'Ow, ow, ow, it hurts' Emily whimpered as he cut her chest open.

Ethan tightened his grip on her hand, 'it's okay darling, it's all going to be okay' he soothed. Emily gripped his hand tighter and tighter, 'I know sweetheart, it'll be over soon' he whispered.

'This next part is going to be uncomfortable, but try to keep still and breathe for me' Cal told her. Ethan placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her still. 'Take a nice deep breath for me' Cal instructed. As she took the breath he pushed his fingers into the incision, spreading them as he pushed them further into her chest.

She yelped in pain and squirmed slightly on the bed. Ethan held her as still as he could. 'I know sweetie, just stay calm, I'm here' he murmured.

'Alright Emily, I'm going to put the tube in now, this might still be a bit uncomfortable but it shouldn't be too bad' Cal told her. Emily nodded. Cal carefully threaded the tube into position much to Emily's discomfort. 'Can you cough for me please' he asked. Emily coughed and the drain bubbled into life.

He stitched it into place before cleaning up the equipment. He then left to go and write up Emily's notes. 'How are you feeling darling?' Ethan asked her.

'Hurts' she whimpered.

'I'll get you some pain relief and then we'll chase up the x-rays' Ethan said as he injected some more morphine into the cannula. He then left the room and returned with his brother.

'We're going to take you for an x-ray of your back and ankle now and then we'll leave you to get some rest, you must be shattered' Cal told her. Emily smiled at him weakly. A tear rolling down her cheek. Ethan wiped it away with his thumb.

'There's no need to cry, we're both with you and we won't let anything happen' Ethan assured her.

They took the x-rays and wheeled Emily back to resus. They ruled out any significant spinal injuries but her ankle was broken so she would need to use crutches and have it put in a cast. Ethan removed the tapes and collar and helped her make herself more comfortable.

He sat beside her watching over her. She reached a hand out shakily and held it against his cheek, he lifted his hand to cover hers and kissed the tips of her fingers. 'I-I've missed you Eth' Emily breathed.

'I've missed you too Em' he whispered. A silent tears traced down his cheek.

'What's wrong?' Emily asked taking his hands in hers.

'I'm sorry, I just really missed you and I was worried about you' he replied his voice shaking slightly.

'I'm here now baby, and there's no need to worry, not when I have my two boys with me' Emily smiled.

'What happened?' Ethan asked.

Emily explained and Cal showed two police officers into the room to take a statement. By the time they left Emily was fast asleep. Ethan went to get changed as his shift had ended and Cal went to the pub with Max and Lofty.

Ethan was keeping a watchful eye over Emily whilst she slept. Cal had filled out the discharge forms before he left and so Ethan was just waiting for her so they could take her home. 'You know, a photo would last a lot longer' Emily whispered lifting herself into an upright position.

'How are you feeling?' Ethan asked.

'Better, especially since I'm back home with the two loveliest people' she smiled. Ethan smiled back at her.

'Can we go home?' Emily asked. Ethan nodded and brought a wheelchair over.

'Unfortunately we don't have your bags here with us so you'll have to borrow some of mine and Cal's. He's got a pair of trackies and I have a shirt you can wear' Ethan offered. He helped her get dressed, she left her tank top on under the shirt and rolled up the sleeves like she used to when she wore one of his shirts.

'You haven't changed then' Ethan commented as he watched her putting the clothes on, her habits were the same, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of trackies and her hair screwed up into a knot so it was out of her face.

He lifted her out of bed and into the wheelchair but wasn't surprised when she heaved herself out of the chair, grabbed the crutches and hurried towards the door. 'Old habits die hard' she shrugged as he gave her a soft glare. She was never one to sit down and have people wait on her hand and foot, she preferred to get up and do something.

As they left the ED Cal was stumbling out of the pub. He had decided it would probably be best to go home as he wanted to spend the day with his brother and Emily instead of being hungover. As he staggered towards them Emily lost her footing and Cal leapt to her aid. He threaded an arm around her waist. 'Steady there, anyone would think you liked getting hurt' he whispered helping her stand up.

'Only because it means you two get to play nurse and practice looking after people, especially you seen as your bedside manner seems to be practically non-existent' Emily joked.

'Nibbles, tell your girlfriend to stop bullying me' Cal whinged.

'Why do you still insist on calling me nibbles? Honestly Caleb, you can be so irritating at times' Ethan told him as they continued to the car. Cal laughed.

'Because you're my little nibbles, nibbles' he said ruffling his brother's hair. He then turned to Emily. 'Maybe one day you'll be my little Mrs Nibbles?' He joked ruffling her hair too. Ethan held a hand out to her and helped her into the car, he put there things in the back and climbed into the driver's seat. Cal sat beside Emily, his arm slung around her shoulders. The drive was quite especially as both Cal and Emily had fallen asleep.

When they arrived home Ethan lifted Emily out of the car and into his arms. 'Caleb, wake up, we're home. I'm not carrying you into the flat, come on time to get up' he called over to his brother who eventually followed him into the flat. Emily began to stir as he walked in. 'Shh, its okay, we're home baby. I'm going to take you upstairs to my room and I'll take the sofa tonight' Ethan told her.

She grabbed his arm tightly. 'Stay with me' she whispered.


	4. Night Changes

**Night Changes (One Direction)**

Ethan was sat on the sofa with Emily. She was holding a small glass of wine whilst he had a beer bottle in his hand. They were cuddled up on the sofa. She was leaning against him and he wrapped an arm instinctively around her. They were watching the flickering fire dancing in the fire place whilst listening to the radio. Emily's favourite song came onto the radio and she started singing along with Ethan. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. It was enough to send Ethan crazy. His breathing became more and more rapid. He felt the temperature of the room increase. She pressed her lips to his and pulled him close. He ran his hands down her arms softly causing her to shiver. She bit his bottom lip gently and ran her tongue over it.

Emily pulled him to his feet and took his hand leading him to the bedroom. She kicked the door shut with her foot as she peeled his clothes off. She threw their clothes onto the floor in a pile near the door, before pulling him closer. A little while later they were snuggled up in the bed a thin sheet covering them as they tried to get their breath back. The front door opened and Cal walked into the house.

'Ethan?' Cal called out. They froze, trying to keep as quiet as possible. 'Ethan! Where the hell are you' Cal called out, his voice sounding closer and closer with every word. Ethan grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and told Emily to hide under the bed. The door handle rattled as Cal opened the door. Ethan was 'asleep' under the duvet as he walked in.

'Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you. I thought something had happened to you, weren't you meeting us at the pub?' Cal asked.

'I thought I'd come home early, I'm very tired' Ethan explained faking a yawn.

'Yeah, I'm sure you are, I'm sure Emily is too' Cal smirked.

'What are you talking about?' Ethan asked. 'Your t-shirt is on backwards and you didn't do a good job in hiding her clothes' Cal told him pointing to the discarded items of clothing.

'Well you two, I'm off to bed and I would appreciate it if you went to sleep too' Cal said as he left the room. Emily came out of her hiding place and into Ethan's arms. Ethan took the t-shirt off and threw it back onto the floor.

'I love you!' he whispered kissing her collarbone. 'I love you too' Emily replied before snuggling under the covers and falling asleep in her boyfriend's arms.


	5. Everything Has Changed

**Hi guys, just a quick one to say thanks to those who are reviewing, it encourages me to write more and lets me know if this is a good story. Please if you haven't already left me a review, I would be grateful if you could! Thanks -Tato Potato**

 **Everything has Changed (Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran)**

Emily sank onto her knees, after a wonderful evening out to dinner with her boyfriend the night before, she hadn't been expecting this. They had spent the evening talking, laughing and joking. The food had been incredible and the company was even better. It had been the best night out they had experienced in a long time.

She leaned up against the cold tile wall beside her. The entire room seemed to spin. A sudden wave of nausea came and she started retching. She leant back against the wall after throwing up. She heard a gentle tapping on the door. 'Are you alright in there?' A voice came. It was Cal, her boyfriend's brother. Before she could answer the nausea came back worse, she hunched over the toilet, heaving and retching until she couldn't anymore. She felt an arm being wrapped around her shoulders and a soothing voice in her ear, 'it's alright, I'm here' the voice whispered. She had tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly the room started to spin more ferociously, to the point where she felt so light headed, she knew she was going to faint. A pair of hands grabbed her just before she hit the floor. Her eyes fluttered closed and she was submerged in darkness.

'Eth. Quick I need you, we're in the bathroom, it's Em, I think she's just fainted' Cal shouted to his brother who was asleep in the next room. He heard his brother fumbling to get his glasses before running to his side.

'What happened?' Ethan asked worriedly as he held his wife in his arms.

'I don't know. She was throwing up, and then I came to see if she was okay, she was swaying so I grabbed her and then she fainted' Cal told him.

'Okay, lets get her back into bed and can you grab a med bag, mine is in the car' Ethan told his brother. Between them they managed to get Emily back into the bed and Cal grabbed the bag. Ethan pulled out some equipment, draping his stethoscope around his bare shoulders whilst he checked his wife over. She was running a slight temperature, her pulse was slightly higher than it should be as was her blood pressure. Cal and Ethan diagnosed her with food poisoning and set up a drip to try and help her. Cal grabbed a bucket and towel to put beside the bed before bringing a glass of cold water so she could drink it if she needed to. She started to move uncomfortably on the bed. Ethan put his hand gently on her abdomen as she fidgeted. 'Baby, it's alright, I'm here, you gave us quite a scare' he whispered as she opened her eyes.

'Sorry, what happened?' She asked.

'We think you have food poisoning, you were throwing up, then you fainted' Cal explained.

'Oh, but we ate the same thing, and you aren't ill' Emily pointed out.

'That's a good point, so what is it then?' Ethan pondered.

'I hope I'm not speaking out of turn here, but is there any chance you might be pregnant?' Cal asked awkwardly.

Emily shrugged, it was possible. Ethan looked uncomfortable to be having the conversation with his brother.

'Right, judging from your facial expressions, I'm going to take that as a yes, I happen to have a test in my bag here so if you want, you could use it, I mean you don't have to but it would be good if we knew whether we needed to take any extra precautions or what was causing this' Cal explained handing over a small box.

Emily looked petrified. Ethan held his hand out, and helped her to her feet. She began to wobble so Ethan threaded his arm around her so he could support her. He led her into the bathroom where he helped her read the instructions of the test. Once he had explained the task to her he left the room to give her some privacy. She returned a moment later handing the box back to Cal. 'It's in there' she muttered as she climbed back into bed. The group sat waiting for a few minutes, Ethan climbed into bed beside Emily, pulling her into a light embrace. 'I'm scared' Emily admitted.

'I know sweetheart, but we'll find out soon enough and once we know, we can work out what medicine we need to give you and whether we need to take you to the ED to be checked over' Ethan whispered stroking her hair lovingly.

Cal had set a timer on his phone which sounded. He stood up handing to box to Emily. She handed the box to Ethan who just stared at it.

'I can't do it' he whispered handing the box to Cal. Cal tore it open.

'Okay Nibbles and girlfriend of Nibbles, it looks like there will be a junior Nibbles on the horizon, you are going to be parents' Cal announced, unable to contain his excitement.

'Oh god' Emily gasped before throwing up into the bucket. Ethan was staring straight ahead, in shock so Cal comforted Emily who was sobbing. Ethan snapped out of his trance and tried to support his girlfriend. She turned to face him, reading his expression to try and work out how he felt about the news.

'I'm sorry Ethan' she whispered.

'I'm not, I'm so excited, I'm going to be dad! I've always wanted to have kids and I know you did too, yes it is unexpected but that doesn't matter, its an extra surprise, and I can't wait for us to see our baby' he murmured kissing her forehead. Emily smiled.

'Really?' She asked.

'Really, I am delighted and I am so glad I'm with you. I should be thanking you, for staying with me, for loving me and for bringing me my child. You've made me the happiest man in the world' he declared hugging her.

Ethan booked an appointment for Emily with the midwife for first thing on Monday and as he and Cal were not working they would accompany her. They discovered that Emily was approximately 12 weeks along already so they decided it would be a good time to tell their friends and colleagues.

Emily had decided to leave the pregnancy test on the counter and see how people would react, they waited until Mrs Beauchamp had gathered everyone for the team briefing and once the briefing was over Ethan chipped in. 'Can someone do me a favour, I can't read a test result and I think my glasses are smudged, could someone please read this for me?' He asked. He turned to Emily who replied. 'I can't I left my reading glasses at home. Robyn maybe you could help?' She asked turning to the young nurse who would be sure to tell everyone anyway. Eagerly Robyn strolled over, Emily handed her the test and she looked at it. 'It says positive, wait oh my gosh, no way, are you guys... You can't be, are you pregnant?' She asked Emily.

Emily smiled, 'Dr Hardy and I are having a baby, I'm 12 weeks gone, and we only found out on Saturday but we met the midwife this morning' she explained. Everyone began to cheer and congratulate the pair.

Mrs Beauchamp summoned them to her office. 'I wanted to explain to you about our paternity leave policy among other things which you should be aware of in light of your news. You are entitled to two weeks paid leave once the baby is born but you can extend this if required but it will come out of your holiday time. You are welcome to use the hospital creche facilities. We can also support you should you need anything. Congratulations to you both' she smiled before letting them leave. Ethan led Emily to the car a huge grin on his face. Cal was waiting to take them home where they sat down with Emily's parents and told them the news. They were thrilled for the pair and couldn't wait to meet their grandchild.

'Mr Jones, may I ask you a quick question?' Ethan asked once Emily was safely out of the room.

'My answer is yes' Emily's father replied to Ethan's question, a smile forming on his face as Emily returned to the room.


	6. Photograph

**Photograph (Ed Sheeran)**

Ethan was starting to worry about Emily, she had been throwing up every morning for what seemed like a month. She was looking very drained and ill and he was worried she might be suffering worse than she was telling him. Today however she was fine. She had not thrown up and was looking a lot more like her usual self, something Ethan was grateful to see. Ethan was still in bed asleep but when he rolled over and stretched his arms out he realised there was no one there. He grabbed his glasses and a t-shirt from the floor and stumbled down the stairs to see if his girlfriend was there. He found Emily stood by the stove cooking breakfast. She had her hand on her stomach and was talking to their baby.

'I'm really looking forwards to meeting you, I love you so much' she whispered.

'Me too' Ethan murmured from the doorway. Emily turned around blushing slightly.

'I didn't know you were there' she whispered giving him a hug.

'How are you feeling?' He asked kissing her forehead gently.

'Loads better, I don't feel sick at all' she whispered with a grin. Suddenly they were interrupted as Cal cleared his throat.

'I smell breakfast' he smiled pinching some of the bacon from the frying pan. Emily swatted his hand away before sending him to set the table. She brought over three large plates mounted with food and set them down.

'I was thinking we could go out for drinks tonight, the three of us' Ethan whispered, enjoying the food his girlfriend had made.

'Yeah, sounds like fun, we could go to the new place on the coast' Emily replied. Cal was silent, too busy enjoying the massive plate of food to notice the conversation.

'Cal?' Emily called, raising her voice slightly to get his attention.

'Oh yeah sorry, I'm working tonight, but you guys should definitely go out' Cal smiled. Later that evening the couple started getting ready for their evening out. They were going to drop Cal off at the ED before going on to the restaurant. Ethan and Cal were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Emily who appeared suddenly. She was wearing a fitted purple dress which complemented her tiny bump. She had her hair in a half up half down style and was carrying a tiny bag. She took Ethan's breath away.

'Not everyone has the power to render my brother speechless' Cal quipped as he kissed her on the cheek. Ethan couldn't take his eyes off of her.

'Y-you look beautiful' he whispered, silently cursing himself at the reappearance of his childhood stutter. It only ever made an appearance when he was nervous or surprised. He led her to the car and helped her in before walking over to the other side and climbing into the driver's seat. They dropped Cal off before heading to the restaurant. Ethan could help but smile as they took their seat at the small restaurant. There was no one else there but them.

'I love you' Ethan whispered kissing her cheek.

'I love you too' Emily replied. They ordered some food and as they were waiting they got talking.

'You know, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby, I couldn't imagine life without you' Ethan spoke, his face turning slightly pink. Emily couldn't help but smile. Her phone suddenly pinged with a text.

'Sorry' she whispered embarrassedly.

'Go ahead, take a look at it, I don't mind' Ethan smiled. She opened the text on her phone, it was from her father.

It read with _our blessings, love mum and dad._ Emily was confused. She looked up from her phone to find Ethan on one knee in front of her, a small velvet box in his hands.

'Emily, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' He asked, his voice full of hope, with a tiny hint of nerves.

'Yes, I'd love to' Emily cried, helping him to his feet and throwing her arms around him. They kissed, both with tears running down their cheeks. He took the ring from the box and carefully placed it on her finger. It glistened in the light as she admired it. A small band started playing from the corner of the room. Ethan led her towards the dance floor and began twirling her around. Both still had tears trailing down their cheeks but they were happy and enjoying their time together. The evening went well and the pair headed home. Cal rang the pair to ask if they could pick him up on the way.

'Hello, you've reached Mr and the soon to be Mrs Nibbles' Emily spoke as she answered his call. Cal started laughing.

'So he asked you then' he responded. 'Yeah, and I've agreed' Emily giggled.

'Well, we must celebrate, can you pick me up from the ED and I'll pick up some things for our little party' Cal said as he strolled outside. A few moments later they pulled up and Cal hopped into the back seat.

He leant forward and kissed Emily's cheek, 'come on then let's have a look' he whispered taking her hand so he could see the ring.

'Aww My little Nibbles is all grown up' Cal chuckled.

'Congratulations' he smiled to the pair. Emily and Ethan exchanged a look before kissing again. The next day they were due to attend their first scan. Ethan and Cal were working and Emily was going to meet them at the ED, and then afterwards they would all be able to go home. She wandered into the ED to be met with the sound of nothing. She walked into the staff room where Ethan had told her to wait for him. As she opened the door the lights flickered on and everyone cheered. Ethan and Cal had arranged a small engagement party for her.

'Oh my goodness' she gasped as she caught sight of the banner and the cheerful smiles of the staff. Her husband to be hurried over.

'I hope you didn't mind but we wanted to surprise you' Ethan whispered. She had tears running down her cheeks. 'Oh gosh, we've really messed this up haven't we' Ethan muttered. Emily pulled him close turning him and planting her lips firmly on his.

'No you idiot, I love it, I'm so happy. Thank you so much' Emily cried. The brothers handed her a small drink and Ethan thanked everyone for coming and for being so kind. A short while later, the brothers led Emily into the lift up to Maternity. The midwife greeted them before taking them to a room. Emily carefully climbed onto the table and Ethan sat beside her holding her hand tightly. The midwife asked them several questions before conducting the ultrasound. She squeezed the cold gel onto Emily's tummy. She flinched at its icy temperature. Ethan tightened his grip on her hand to make sure she was okay. 'Here you go' the midwife announced before turning the screen so they could see. Ethan gasped, a tear rolling down his cheek. Emily was in tears, gripping his hand tightly.

'It's gorgeous' Emily whispered. Cal remained silent. The pair turned to look at Cal who was unusually showing his emotions, wiping his eyes. Emily reached her other hand out to him.

'You alright?' She asked. Cal nodded.

'Sorry, I'm just very proud of you both' Cal whispered. Ethan and Emily smiled. The midwife interrupted.

'How many copies would you like me to print' she asked.

'4, one for me, one for Em, One for Cal and one for her parents' Ethan explained. He took the envelope of images and put them in his wallet before helping his girlfriend to her feet and taking her home.


	7. Kiss Me

**Kiss me (Ed Sheeran)**

He stood in the doorway of the church, his brother beside him as he greeted his guests. Once he had spoken to everyone and they were all sat down in the church he turned to go inside but felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned around slowly to find his brother looking at him with tears in his eyes.

'What's wrong Cal?' He asked concernedly.

'Nothing, I'm just so proud of you' he replied straightening his brother's tie. Cal's tears began to fall down his cheeks so Ethan reached into his pocket and handed him a handkerchief. 'Sorry, I just wish Mum was here to see you getting married, she'd be so proud and she always loved Em' Cal commented as he wiped his eyes.

'Do you really think so?' Ethan asked, his eyes filling with tears and a hopeful look washing over him.

'I know so, she told me when I went to visit her, she said she would bet money on you marrying Emily, even though Emily was on the other side of the country' Cal told him returning the handkerchief and pulling Ethan into a hug. He held him in his arms for a few minutes before pulling away.

'Right then Mr Nibbles, let get inside the church before Mrs Nibbles arrives, she'll kill me if I don't do my best man duties properly' Cal smiled leading Ethan inside. By the time they got to the front, the music began so they remained stood. Ethan's hands began to shake and he was trying not to cry. He felt Cal tap him on the shoulder so he turned around.

The sight he was met with took his breath away. Floating towards him on her father's arm was his pregnant fiancée. She was glowing and as she came towards him, he noticed she too was crying. She was wearing a tight fitted dress which highlighted her baby bump and she had a small bunch of flowers pinned in her hair instead of a veil so she wouldn't trip up on it later. In her hands she clutched a small bunch of pink and blue flowers. He reached a hand out for her and smiled. He wiped her tears away with his thumb before kissing her cheek.

'Y-you l-look b-beautiful' Ethan stuttered. Cal leant forward.

'Wow, you've already rendered my brother speechless' he whispered with a grin before stepping back. Emily smiled.

'Hello gorgeous' she whispered in Ethan's ear causing him to blush slightly. The ceremony was quite short mainly because Ethan had insisted it to be that way so Emily wasn't on her feet for too long. None of that seemed to matter though because at that moment Ethan couldn't take his eyes off of Emily. He barely even heard the vicar pronouncing them husband and wife, let alone him declaring that he may now kiss his bride. Suddenly he seemed to snap out of his trance and took both her hands in his.

'I love you Mrs Hardy' he whispered.

'I love you too Dr Hardy' she replied as they leaned in close for a kiss. He dipped her back slightly. He felt a bit uncomfortable displaying his affections in front of people but in that moment he didn't care because all he wanted to do was kiss his wife like never before. Whilst they were kissing Emily took one of his hands and place it against her bump, he smiled through the kiss as he felt a gentle kick against his palm. It was the first time they had felt their baby kick.

Ethan sank onto his knees holding one of Emily's hands and planted a kiss gently on her bump. He stood up, wiping away his tears before kissing his wife again with his hand still resting on her bump. Emily wrapped her arms around him to support herself, she started to feel a bit wobbly. Ethan lifted her up and carried her to a side room whilst Cal led everyone outside. Ethan wanted a few moments with his wife alone, to gather their thoughts before going outside. He sat down beside his wife and pulled her into a hug, resting his hand on her stomach.

'How are you feeling Mrs Hardy?' He asked with a grin.

'Bit achy and sore, but it's lovely to finally feel it kick, it hurts at first but it's reassuring' she told him.

'If it hurts too much please tell me, I know it's nice to know it's alright but I don't want it to hurt you' he whispered.

'I know sweetheart, but for now let's enjoy this moment' she whispered kissing his cheek. Ethan stood up holding a hand out for his wife. She took his hand and hauled herself up, her bump making it a bit of a chore. He slipped his arm around her waist, walking her towards the door before bending down and lifting her into his arms.

They were sprayed with confetti as they stepped outside. Ethan looked down at his wife in his arms and kissed her. Cal led them to the car so they could get to the reception. Ethan put Emily into the car before running around to the other side so he could be next to her. He climbed in and cuddled close to her, she rested her head against his chest. Cal climbed into the drivers' seat and took them to the venue.


	8. Give Me Love

**Give me love (Ed Sheeran)  
**

Whilst his brother and sister in law were travelling around Europe on their honeymoon, Cal had to return to work. He felt a bit deflated after all his brother now had someone and he didn't. he had always thought that he would find someone first and it had been a huge shock that he was now in his thirties and still single.

She stumbled towards the door, trying not to scream in pain. She bit her lip as she continued hobbling past the numerous parked cars. An ambulance rushed past spraying her with water. The cold water made her shriek. A young man was walking towards the ED, a stethoscope wrapped around his neck. He heard the young woman shriek and turned to see if she was alright. When he began walking over he noticed her limp. He glanced down at her feet and saw the six inch nail sticking out of it. He jogged over putting an arm around her shoulder.

'Hello, let me give you a hand. I'm Doctor Knight but you can call me Cal, I work in the ED. I'll get your foot sorted' he told her. He threaded his hand around her waist and she draped her arm over his shoulder. They continue carefully towards the ED. She paused momentarily, the pain steadily becoming more and more unbearable. 'Alright, I'm just going to lift you up and carry you inside' Cal told her as he scooped her into his arms. He marched straight into resus and laid her on the only free bed. He grabbed a couple of pillows and placed them under her foot to support it. She whimpered slightly as the pain seared through her ankle and up to her knee.

'Okay, I'm going to need to check you over before we get your foot sorted out. But first I need to know some details about you. What is your name?' He asked gently as he checked her pupils with his pen torch.

'L-Lauren Richards' she stammered.

'Alright Lauren, do you have any medical allergies?' He asked as he pulled on a pair of gloves. She shook her head. 'And on a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain in your foot?' He asked.

'Eight, I mean it could be worse, I guess' she mumbled with a weak grin.

'Okay I'll get you some pain relief' he told her.

'Uh, uh Cal? I'm kind of, sort of um afraid of needles' she stuttered.

'Don't worry about it, I will get a butterfly needle, which is basically a really tiny needle which is more comfortable and a tube of numbing cream. I'll be back in a few seconds' he murmured as he marched out of the room. He returned a moment later with Rita in tow.

'Lauren this is Staff Nurse Freeman, she's going to assist me if that is okay' he told her with a smile. Lauren nodded her head gently. Rita stood beside her as Cal gently rubbed some numbing cream into her arm. 'Right we'll give that a few minutes to soak in. In the meantime how about you tell us what you were doing when this happened' Cal suggested.

'Oh um, I was walking to the bus stop and I was passing a construction site when I felt a sharp pain in my foot and I guess I must have accidentally stepped on the nail. It really hurt so I thought I ought to come by and get it checked over, I didn't think it was a wise idea to take it out myself in case it has done any damage' she told the young medic.

'That was very smart of you, now I'll take you for an x-ray so we can see if there is any damage' Cal told her.

'What about the pain relief?' She asked with a worried look on her face.

'Oh um, yeah I'll get a syringe of morphine quick' he told her.

'I meant the needle' she said with a weak smile.

'I've done it, whilst you were talking' he smiled.

'Oh, wow I didn't feel a thing' she exclaimed.

He administered some morphine through the cannula before wheeling her to x-ray. She relaxed onto the pillows as he moved the bed out of the room. By the time they got back she was asleep. The x-rays came through a few moments later. Cal stood at the foot of the bed with the iPad in his hands and was analysing the images. The nail had missed her tendons but it had broken part of the bone in her foot.

'Lauren, darling. It's Cal' he whispered gently waking her.

'Hmmm?' She mumbled as she woke.

'Your x-rays came back, I'm going to remove the nail, but you've broken your foot so we will need to plaster your foot' he explained showing her the images. 'So the procedure will consist of me injecting your foot with a local anaesthetic and then I will slowly pull the nail back through the foot. It won't hurt but it might be uncomfortable' he told her.

A look of nervousness washed over her as he spoke. 'Listen to me sweetheart I will be really gentle and Rita here is going to hold your hand whilst I do this' he soothed. Rita took her hand in hers.

'If you want me to stop at any point just let me know' Cal spoke reassuringly.

He picked up the equipment and began injecting the anaesthetic into her foot. She whimpered as the needle pierced the skin. He hurriedly finished before placing the equipment back into the tray. 'Alright Lauren, you'll feel a tugging sensation as I pull this out but it won't hurt' he assured her. He steadily began removing the nail. She sobbed as he began removing the sharp object that was impaling her foot. 'Right, that's done. I'm going to stitch the wound and then we'll plaster that foot' he explained.

He stitched the wound meticulously and ordered Rita to organise the plaster. They put her foot in a back slab cast before arranging for some crutches for her to use. Cal assisted her on the crutches, she slipped whilst struggling to balance and as Cal grabbed her and stopped her from falling he slipped a small piece of paper into her pocket. He watched her leave the ED on the crutches before heading back to work. As he turned around his phone rang.

'Not very subtle are we Doctor?' The voice teased down the phone.

'Well if I had been subtle would you have noticed and phoned me?' He replied.

'Maybe... Anyway meet me outside at 8 and we'll go for dinner? My treat' she spoke boldly.

'Sure but make it 7, I get hungry' he replied with a chuckle.


	9. One Night

**I'm sorry for neglecting this story. I have written the next few chapters already but I need to edit them but I will try to do that this weekend. I hope there are still some people out there who are enjoying this story... Anyway please leave a review and enjoy! -Tato Potato**

 **One Night (Ed Sheeran)**

Emily walked around the house tidying up. She had spent the whole day cleaning and tidying. She decided that she had had enough and sat down with a cup of tea. Ethan was at work with Cal and Emily was going to meet them for lunch. She flicked her phone on and checked her emails to pass the time. The washing machine bleeped and she went to go and fold the laundry. As she bent over to empty the machine she felt a twinge across her lower back and abdomen, but she thought nothing of it. Once the laundry was done she grabbed her bag and keys and headed to the car. The feeling came again and Emily began to worry. It wasn't too painful but she wanted to make sure that it wasn't anything wrong with her baby.

She pulled up outside the ED to see Cal stood talking to Alicia. She waddled over. 'Good afternoon' she called over as she approached. Cal looked up with a grin. She was glowing despite the fact that she was exhausted and carrying some extra weight.

'Hello Mrs Hardy, How are you feeling?' Alicia asked with a smile, her hands held in front of her in her signature position.

'I'm very well thanks Alicia, and please call me Emily. How are you?' Emily replied returning the question.

'I'm great, just taking a break, it's been mayhem today' Alicia told her. 'Would you like me to fetch Ethan?' She asked.

'No don't worry, I'll go and find him, then I'm taking these two to lunch would you like to come with us?' Emily offered.

'No thanks I don't want to intrude, besides I better get back or else Dr Chao will have my guts for garters' she whispered with a cheeky grin. 'It was nice talking to you' she said as she walked off.

Emily felt the pain ripple through her core once more, she gritted her teeth. 'Are you alright?' Cal asked worriedly.

'Just a twinge, honestly I'm fine, I'm probably just hungry' Emily told him. She headed into the ED in search of her husband who happened to be stood at reception.

'Ethan, sweetheart are you ready to go?' She asked kissing his cheek.

Ethan smiled, he was desperate to get out of the ED. 'I'll grab my hoody and be with you in two seconds' he whispered kissing her lips gently.

As he turned on his heel, Emily doubled over in pain. 'Ow!' She gasped. Ethan spun around and rushed to her side.

'What's wrong?' He asked worriedly.

'I think I'm in labour' she replied as another pain struck. Cal was just behind them when Emily spoke. He stepped forward, putting his arm around her.

'Let's get you to a cubicle' Cal suggested taking her weight in his arms, Ethan trailed behind them; not sure of what he should be doing. Cal turned to face him and saw how vulnerable and afraid he was. 'Listen, just keep her calm and let her know you're in this together, I promise she'll be fine but she might find it hard so encourage her' Cal suggested, taking him to the side.

Ethan sat beside his wife, holding her hand tightly. 'I'm scared' Emily whimpered holding her husband's hand tightly.

'I know sweetheart, but you'll be just fine. Think of our little baby and how exciting it is that we will finally be able to meet him. There's no need to be scared baby, I'm going to be right here with you and I'm going to look after you, because I love you more than anything in the world. I'm so proud of you and I'm so proud to call you my beautiful wife' he murmured wrapping his arms around her. She reached up and kissed him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ethan never normally made his feelings known so openly and it really surprised her, how much he genuinely cared and loved her. Cal was listening in the background and he too felt emotional from the huge outpour of love his brother seemed to have for his wife.

Cal left the pair to it whilst he went to fetch another doctor. He passed Dylan as he headed towards Connie's office. 'She's not here, she left early' Dylan told him.

'Where's Dr Hanna?' He asked the ginger haired consultant.

'She's left to go on leave, I'm the only consultant in today' Dylan replied.

'I need a senior doctor urgently' Cal explained.

'Can I be of assistance?' Dylan asked. Cal paused, then nodded. He saw Alicia walk past.

'Dr Munroe, I could do with a female doctor's help, are you free?' He asked.

Alicia nodded and followed the pair towards the cubicle. Ethan was sat beside Emily reassuring her as she grimaced at another contraction. 'Okay, so this is Emily Hardy, Ethan's wife, she's nearly full term and is now in labour. She's been experiencing some contractions for a little while now but as far as I am aware her waters are intact' informed the two doctors who were with him.

'Hello Emily, I'm Doctor Keogh and this is Doctor Munroe, we're going to check you over and then see about getting some pain relief' he explained.

Ethan placed some more cushions behind Emily's back as he made her more comfortable. 'Hello Emily, listen Dr Keogh and I are going to look after you, I'm going to just quickly check your progress' Alicia explained.

Emily's face suddenly resembled that of horror. Everyone looked at her worriedly. 'D-Doctor Munroe, um I think that um, my waters, um, may have just, um broke' Emily stammered. Ethan looked at her with a reassuring smile.

'Please call me Alicia, and don't worry about that, we'll get Doctor Knight and Doctor Keogh to fetch some new blankets and a gown' she assured the young woman.

'Wait! Cal, my bag it's in the car, I brought it with me this morning in case' she explained. Cal and Ethan smiled. Emily was always one to think ahead and bring what might be needed in any situation. He took her keys and went to fetch her things.

Alicia sat at the foot of the bed. Emily peeled her clothes off of her lower half and let Alicia check her progress. Alicia grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over Emily's lap before checking her over. Emily grasped Ethan's arm tightly as Alicia did the examination, she fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment. Ethan was quick to reassure her. 'You're doing great, Alicia's nearly done now' he whispered kissing her temple. When Alicia reappeared Emily relaxed.

'Alright, you are about three centimetres at the moment, but you are doing great. We'll get you some pain relief as soon as Doctor Keogh returns' Alicia murmured.

Emily lurched forward, gripping the blankets and the rail of the bed. She grimaced in pain. Ethan gently rubbed her back. 'It's alright sweetheart, I'm here' he soothed.

She sank back onto the pillows and smiled at Ethan. 'How are you feeling?' He asked.

'It hurts' she whimpered.

'I know sweetheart but you a doing really well, and I'm going to look after you. Just think in a little while we are going to meet our little baby, and I don't know about you but I'm excited' Ethan told her. Emily grinned.

'Me too! I hope it's has your personality, I want out baby to be kind-hearted, understanding and respectful just like you' Emily whispered.

'I hope it has your eyes, and your smile but most of all I want our baby to be able to change someone's life like you did for mine, I want our baby to care for someone like they never have been cared for' Ethan whispered kissing his wife again.

Emily leant forward slightly, biting her lip. Ethan reached a hand out to her and she took it. He gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze as a small contraction began. She whimpered slightly before flopping onto the pillows. Emily took his hand and held it to her cheek, she took her hand and placed it on his. 'I love you' she whispered, kissing him gently. The curtain opened and Cal came in.

'Sorry we took so long, we couldn't find the car, and here is your bag. How are you feeling?' Cal asked.

'Sore, but I'm coping' she told him as she opened the back and pulled out some comfy clothes. Ethan had put a pair of his own tracksuit bottoms and a large baggy top in the bag for her. She took her things out of the bag and Ethan brought a screen over and she pulled the clothes on. As she was nearly half way through she let out a loud scream, resulting in Ethan running to her aid. 'Don't look at me, I don't want you to see how ugly I am' Emily begged.

Ethan closed his eyes and felt his way over to her. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to her. When they broke apart he opened his eyes. 'I don't care what you say, you look gorgeous, and I love you more and more each time I see you' he whispered helping her pull the clothes on. He led her back to the bed and helped her get comfy. Cal stood on her other side and held her hand.

She sat down for a bit and then decided it might be better to walk around a bit to try and relieve her pain. 'Can we go for a walk?' She asked Alicia who was monitoring her.

'That's a great idea, it might help you feel a bit better' she replied.

She tried to stand up but couldn't because her bump was in the way. Ethan rushed over and offered her a hand, Cal took her other hand and gently lifted her to her feet. They led her outside and decided to get some fresh air. With the brothers on either side of her, Emily felt safe, and comfortable.

They walked towards the peace garden and stopped at Jeff's bench. Emily sat down momentarily for a rest. She went to stand up but hesitated as a sharp pain rippled through her core. A tear dripped down her face as she let out a small moan. Ethan wrapped an arm around her back and held her hand. Cal crouched before her and took her hand. 'Breathe darling, just breathe through it' he whispered. He reached up and wiped her tears away. She gripped Ethan's hand tighter and he turned to face her. He pulled her into a gentle embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and her hands on her bump. Ethan rubbed her back softly.

After a few minutes she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. He rocked her gently in his arms. Cal stood up and pulled his brother and sister-in-law into a hug. 'Come on Mr and Mrs Nibbles, let's get back inside and check on this baby' he said leading them into the ED.

Cal lifted Emily up and gently laid her onto a bed. Alicia came over and examined her again. Ethan gripped her hand tightly as she fidgeted in discomfort. Cal put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. 'Just keep breathing and stay calm' he whispered.

Alicia resurfaced. 'Okay, you're nearly five centimetres, so the contractions are going to be a lot worse, I will fetch Doctor Keogh as it won't be too much longer' she said as she turned to leave. Dylan came into the cubicle pulling on some gloves.

'Okay Mrs Hardy, Dr Munroe here tells me that you are progressing well so I'm going to see how your baby is positioned' He informed her. 'If you'd like to make yourself comfortable' he suggested. Ethan helped her get into a better position before taking a seat beside her. Dylan rolled up her top and started pressing firmly on her abdomen. It was tense and rigid, Emily biting her lip to stop herself crying as a contraction overwhelmed her. She grabbed at Ethan's arm and let out a small whimper followed by a sob.

'Okay sweetheart, I'm here. Stay nice and calm and breathe with me, in and out. That's it keep going' Ethan instructed. 'You are doing really well' he soothed. She relaxed and he kissed her knuckles gently. 'Are you alright, love?' He asked.

'Sore, and tired' she replied.

'Get some rest sweetie, Cal and I will be right here and if you need anything just let us know' he assured her. He pulled the blanket over her toned bump and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and left the cubicle to speak to Alicia, and Dylan about pain relief whilst Cal stayed with Emily.

'Can we get some gas and air for Emily so we can manage her pain because I'm worried about her' Ethan asked the two doctors.

'I'll get the canister and mouthpiece and we can set it up for her' Alicia offered. She returned a few minutes later and set up the entonox. Emily was fast asleep holding Cal's hand. Ethan followed Alicia into the cubicle and sat on the spare chair. He rested his head in his hands.

'She'll be okay, she's strong and she's going to be just fine' Cal assured his brother.

Emily mumbled something inaudibly in her sleep before whimpering. Ethan leant forwards and kissed her knuckles then kissed her bump. 'I'm here sweetheart' he whispered. 'Just keep nice and calm and breathe' he encouraged as she screwed her face up. He took the mouthpiece and handed it to her. 'Take a breath of this, it will take the edge off' he instructed. She clutched it tightly and took in a deep breath. She relaxed slightly before snuggling back down on the bed.

Ethan brushed her hair from her face. 'You sleep my angel, I'll be right here when you wake up' he murmured.

Emily curled up on the bed and held his hand tightly. She woke up half an hour later in complete agony. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her bottom lip trembling as she fought back her tears. She let out a loud shriek as a contraction tore through her core. 'EEEETTTHHHHAAAANNNN!' She screamed.

'I'm here baby, just calm down. I'm not going anywhere. Just try to slow your breathing down darling' he whispered rubbing her back.

Cal rushed into the cubicle and sat beside his brother who was trying to be strong for his wife. He put an arm around his brother and tried to comfort him. 'Don't cry Emily. We're both here and we're both going to look after you. Alicia is on her way and she's going to check you over' he soothed. Emily looked at the two brothers, her eyes filling with tears and her face looking more and more vulnerable.

'Okay Mrs Hardy, I'm afraid I need to check you over again, try to relax and stay nice and calm for me' Alicia told the young woman as she pulled on some gloves. She ducked down and checked Emily over. 'You're about 8 centimetres now so it won't be much longer. I need you to keep taking the entonox and to try and stay calm, according to the monitor your baby's heart rate is very high, I want to try to avoid any intervention so we need you to relax' she explained. Ethan and Emily looked at each other worriedly.

'Don't worry, its normal when the mother gets stressed that baby's heart rate increases, just try to relax and I'm sure your little baby will calm down' Cal assured his brother and his wife.

Emily tried to make herself comfortable but it didn't last as another contraction hit shortly followed by another. She was exhausted and struggling to cope. Ethan could see this and wasn't sure what he could do to help. He ran to his locker and grabbed something before coming back. He handed the object to Emily. She looked at it, a smile growing on her face. It was a small bar of chocolate that Ethan was going to give to her that evening as a surprise. On the wrapper was her name and when she flipped it over, it had a small message on the back. 'Thanks for making me the happiest man alive, I'll love you forever and always. Eth xxx' she smiled at him, before kissing him gently.

She ate some of it and handed the bar to Cal and Ethan so they could have some too. They had missed lunch and it was way past dinner time.

They were more calm and relaxed and were talking excitedly about various things when suddenly Emily gasped. 'I think the baby is coming, Ethan!' She gasped panicking. Ethan jumped out of his seat.

'Get Alicia now!' He ordered to a nurse who was passing by. Alicia came running into the cubicle and pulled on some gloves followed by Dylan.

'Okay Emily. I need you to stay calm whilst Doctor Keogh takes a quick look' Alicia instructed. Emily tried to take some deep breaths as Dylan examined her.

'On the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can' Dylan instructed. Emily looked up at Ethan scared.

He grabbed her hand, and Cal took the other. They both looked down at her. 'Don't be scared, we've got you' they murmured simultaneously. Another contraction came and Emily pushed as hard as she could. She flopped onto the pillows exhausted.

Alicia placed her hand on her knee. 'You're doing great, I can see the head' she whispered. Ethan gasped and looked at Emily. She smiled at him before quickly focusing her attention back on the task in hand as another contraction came. She squealed in pain.

'Okay, one more push and I think your baby will be here, just take your time and stay calm' Dylan instructed. Emily began to push. Within a few seconds a tiny shrilling cry filled the cubicle. Emily flopped onto the pillows in an exhausted heap, tears rolling down her cheeks. Dylan wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to her. 'It's a boy' he declared before leaving.

'Oh Emily, I'm so proud of you' Ethan cried kissing her passionately. He looked down at the small bundle in his wife's arms and couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. Cal wrapped an arm around him, he too was crying. 'I-I'm a dad' Ethan gasped.

Emily gestured for him to come over. 'Here, its your turn to hold little Tommy' she whispered handing him the child. 'Thomas Caleb Hardy, our perfect little boy' she whispered. Cal was touched by their gesture to name their child after him.

He tickled his nephew's feet gently causing him to squirm as Ethan took him.

Ethan held his arms out to take his new son. He took the tiny bundle in his arms and adjusted his grasp. He looked down at the chubby faced baby who was gazing intently at him. His heart melted. Tommy squirmed and fidgeted before grabbing Ethan's finger in his hand. For the first time in his life Ethan felt like he had a purpose, like he had a reason to live. Holding his new born child in his arms reiterated this feeling. He looked over at his wife who was asleep on the bed after the long ordeal she had just faced.


	10. Troublemaker

**Troublemaker (Olly Murs)**

 **Guys, I am really sorry for deserting this story. I hadn't finished writing the full story for this and so I have been waiting to find some time to finish it. I hope you like this story and I hope that it hasn't become a boring story. I will try and update this story as much as possible whilst I am on a break this week so that I don't desert it again. I also would like to apologize to all of the people who have been writing new fanfictions or updating old ones, I have read all of them but I have been unable to review simply due to a lack of time with school. I am currently juggling with university applications and school etc so I will try and render this situation as quickly as possible... Thanks for being so understanding though! :)**

Emily heard a loud thump followed by screams. It sounded like Tommy. 'Thomas, sweetheart are you alright?' She called up the stairs. When no reply came and the sobs grew louder Emily knew it was her son. 'Tommy, Mummy's coming' she called as she hurried up the stairs. Tommy was curled up in a ball on the floor, his arm was twisted at an angle and his head was bleeding. 'Oh baby, what happened?' She asked crouching down beside him.

'Fell' he whispered pointing to the top bunk of his bed.

'Oh sweetheart, let mummy have a look' she whispered gently brushing his hair from his face. 'Alright, I'm going to get daddy' she told the frightened little boy.

She stood up and opened the door. 'Ethan!' She called to her husband who was asleep in their room, after a long shift.

Their bedroom door opened and an exhausted Ethan appeared. 'What's wrong' he asked wiping his eyes.

'It's Tommy, he's fallen from the top bunk, I think his arm might be broken but his head is bleeding too' she explained leading him to where their son was.

'Tommy, listen Daddy is here and he wants to have a look, don't worry he'll be gentle and he won't hurt you' Emily assured her son. She scooped him up and sat him on her lap.

'Hello scamp, what happened here?' Ethan asked his son.

'Fell down' Tommy whimpered, trying to hold back his tears.

'Don't cry buddy, I'll look after you' he soothed as his son started bawling. 'Did you hurt your back when you fell?' Ethan asked his child. Tommy shook his head. 'Do you feel sick?' Ethan quizzed. Tommy nodded his head. 'Right Em, fetch the bucket from under the sink and bring me my bag' he instructed.

Emily stood up and handed her son to his father who was now sat on the bottom bunk bed. Tommy snuggled closer to his daddy as his mum left the room. Ethan hugged him and tried to keep him calm. Emily returned with the bucket and bag just in time as Tommy started to retch. Ethan held the bucket for his son with one hand whilst stroking his back in soothing circles.

'It's okay baby, mummy and daddy are here' Emily whispered as her son started throwing up. Ethan started digging through his bag and started piling some items on the bed beside him. Tommy stopped throwing up and Ethan handed him a tissue. Emily wrapped her arms around her son as Ethan cleaned his head.

'Right, this will need stitching and I'll need to get this arm checked over' Ethan told Emily. 'I'll get him on some fluids and we'll administer some pain relief. We'll take him to the ED, I think Cal is still on shift so we can ask him to have a look' Ethan explained trying to keep calm despite the fact that Tommy was crying. 'Listen buddy, I'm going to give you some medicine to make you feel better and then we'll go and see Uncle Cal. He's a professional when it comes to people who hurt their arms!' Ethan explained to his son.

Tommy smiled weakly as Ethan taped some gauze onto his head. 'You're being very brave' Ethan commented. 'If it was Uncle Cal, he would be crying like a baby asking for a teddy bear and a Disney princess plaster' Ethan joked. Tommy laughed before wincing as he jostled his arm.

Emily kissed his head in an effort to comfort him. She felt kind of useless as she watched her husband making their son feel better.

'Right, you see this squishy orange thing. It's called a fracture pack. It's going to stop you being able to move your arm and hurt it more. I'm going to strap it in place and then I'll give you some medicine. Meanwhile Mummy is going to get the car keys and a blanket for you' Ethan explained as he tightened the fracture pack around Tommy's arm and secured it in place.

'Right little man, let's get you some medicine. I want you to close your eyes tightly and tell me a story' Ethan instructed as he prepared the syringe.

Once Tommy was getting to the part in his story where the battle between the Cybermen and the Daleks, Ethan injected the morphine into his good arm. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut tighter, a few tears escaping his eyes. 'Nearly done Tommy, I promise' he soothed as he began removing the needle.

Emily appeared, handing him the blanket. He wrapped it around his son and scooped him up into his arms. Tommy fidgeted in his arms before snuggling close. 'You've got your hands full so I'll drive' Emily told him holding the door open for him. Ethan climbed into the back with his son in his arms. Emily drove as quickly as she could to the ED. She parked the car and Ethan climbed out carrying his tiny little boy in his arms.

Cal was stood by entrance, there were hardly any patients in the ED at the time who were not already being treated so he decided to take his break. He jumped straight into action when he saw his nephew being carried towards him in tears. 'What happened?' Cal asked.

'This is Thomas Hardy, aged 4, had a tumble from a bunk bed and hit his head. Query fractured arm. Head, neck and spine cleared at the scene. He's had 2 of morphine but with little effect' Ethan told his brother as they took him to a cubicle. Ethan went to put him on a bed and wheel him into the ED but as he put him down Tommy grabbed him tighter and refused to let go. 'He's a bit frightened but has been incredibly brave' Ethan told Cal as they entered the cubicle. He tried to put Tommy on the bed again but it resulted in a similar outcome. Ethan climbed onto the bed sitting Tommy on his lap. 'How's that Tommy?' He asked.

Tommy smiled and nodded before cuddling his daddy.

'Right then little man, let Uncle Cal take a look at this arm then' Cal told him as he pulled on some gloves. At first Tommy was nervous. He tried to hide in his father's arms and pulled Ethan's arms around him tighter. 'I promise I won't hurt you, I'm going to take a quick look then we'll take you to a special machine which takes photos of the inside of your arm so we can see if it is broken so we can fix it' Cal explained. Cal began undoing the fracture pack and carefully lifted Tommy's hand out of it. He took a triangular bandage from the tray of equipment he had and tied it in place creating a sling.

'Daddy, are you sure he is a professional arm fixer?' Tommy asked his daddy.

'Uncle Cal is the best arm fixer I know' Ethan told him with a smile. Cal looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Tommy was getting upset so I told him we would come and see you and that you were a professional who helped people with broken arms' Ethan explained. Cal smiled.

'Well looks like I need to do a good job seen as I am being judged' he whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed. 'Thomas, can you feel me touching your fingers?' He asked. Tommy nodded blinking back tears.

'Does it hurt a lot?' He asked. Tommy nodded biting his lip. 'Alright then, I'm going to give you some more medicine to help make it hurt less' Cal told him, leaving to fetch the morphine. When he returned Ethan was stood by the side of the bed and Tommy was tucked up under the blanket.

'Why don't you close your eyes and tell uncle Cal the story you told me, it was really good' Ethan suggested to the frightened little boy.

As Tommy began the story everyone listened intently as he relayed how the battle between the two aliens started. Cal cleaned the site gently before inserting the needle into the young boy's arm. Tommy was so preoccupied with telling the amazing arm fixer his story that he didn't notice Cal injecting the morphine.

'Alright Tommy we're going to take you for an x-ray and a head CT then we'll fix everything' Cal told him. They wheeled the bed towards X-ray. Emily waited outside whilst the two brothers took Tommy. Ethan helped settle him on the table. As he turned to leave to stand in the protective room he heard tiny sobs. He spun around to see his son crying his eyes out. 'P-please don't leave me' Tommy cried reaching for his hand.

'Alright buddy, I'm not going anywhere' he whispered wiping away Thomas' tears. Cal tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a protective lead apron. Ethan put it on and sat beside Tommy.

'Thomas, I need you to put your arm on this board, just like this and keep as still as you can until I tell you' Cal instructed. Tommy nodded, doing as he was told. In his other hand he held Ethan's hand tightly.

They finished the x-rays and took him for a CT. 'Listen scamp, Daddy is going to stand just over there behind that window with Uncle Cal. You just need to keep still and don't worry, this won't hurt at all' Ethan assured his son as he stepped back. Tommy looked up at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. As soon as the scan was done Ethan scooped his son up who was crying and gave him a hug. 'You did brilliantly, you're so brave' Ethan soothed.

They took him back to the cubicle and let him rest. About half an hour later, Cal reappeared with the scan results. He walked into the cubicle and Ethan jumped up. 'How is he?' Cal asked.

'He's just tired now. He's being really brave' Ethan commented stroking his son's head.

'Right, his head is all clear, just needs stitching' Cal said showing Ethan the images. 'He has a big brain which must mean he has inherited your smartness' Cal quipped as he flicked onto the next image. 'His arm is broken in two places it's been pushed back into place at an awkward angle so we are going to have to pull it, we'll put it into a cast and sling once that is done but I would say that he has been incredibly lucky' Cal commented.

'He has thrown up earlier, is he concussed?' Ethan asked worriedly.

'Slightly but nothing that is overly concerning. I'll be back in two minutes with the equipment we'll need to fix this head and this arm' Cal explained.

Cal returned a few minutes later with a tray heaped with equipment. He placed it on the counter and sat down beside his nephew. 'Why don't we ask mummy and daddy to go and get you a chocolate bar as a reward for your bravery, I won't do anything until they get back' he suggested. Tommy looked over at Ethan and Emily.

Ethan smiled. 'Of course chocolate is definitely going to make you feel better, let's go and see what we can find, Uncle Cal will stay with you and we'll be back in a minute' Ethan murmured kissing Tommy's forehead. He left the cubicle with his wife and headed to the shop. Tommy sat on the bed with his uncle.

'Are you alright Tommy?' Cal asked.

Tommy nodded, not maintaining eye contact with his uncle.

'What's the matter?' He asked.

'Scared' Tommy mumbled.

'I know buddy but I'll look after you I promise' he assured the young boy pulled him into a hug.

Tommy smiled at him weakly. He was trembling slightly in fear so Cal started tickling him in an attempt to make him feel better. It did the trick because when Ethan and Emily returned to the cubicle Tommy was giggling, smiling and back to his normal bubbly self. Cal helped him lie down comfortably on the bed placing a spare pillow under his arm to support it.

Tommy leant forward, his hand on his stomach. Cal grabbed a bowl and held it beneath his chin. Tommy started retching and gagging. Cal rubbed his back as he hunched over the bowl and heaved. He started throwing up and was crying. Cal pulled him into a hug and gently soothed him as he wiped his face. 'It's alright buddy, don't cry, I've got you' He whispered.

Ethan sat beside his son. 'How are you feeling?' He asked.

'Hurts, my head hurts' he whimpered.

'Right I'm going to fix that now but I need you to keep still, you need to hold onto daddy's hand tightly and make sure he is alright' Cal instructed. Tommy reached his tiny hand out to Ethan who wrapped his large hands around it.

'Tommy, Daddy is going to cover your eyes so you can't see, I promise I won't let Uncle Cal hurt you, I just don't want you to get scared, alright?' Ethan explained to his son.

Tommy nodded as Ethan placed his spare hand over his eyes gently. Ethan could feel Tommy's eyelashes fluttering softly against his hand. Cal drew up some anaesthetic in a syringe before signalling to Ethan that he was ready. Ethan gripped Tommy's hand tighter. 'Okay Thomas, this might sting a bit but I promise it won't hurt too much and it will only be for a minute, afterwards your head will feel funny but don't worry that is what it is meant to do' Cal explained.

He steadily inserted the needle into Tommy's head causing him to cry. He steadily injected the medicine which caused Tommy some more discomfort. Ethan could feel his son's tears pooling behind his hand. Tommy gripped his dad's hand tighter and bit his lip to stop himself from crying. 'I know it hurts Tommy but it's nearly finished now' Emily soothed as she stroked his arm gently.

Cal removed the needle carefully and once he had put it back on the tray Ethan removed his hand and wiped his eyes. 'You were so brave my little monkey. I promise this next part will not hurt at all' Cal whispered hugging the small child. Ethan helped him get comfortable before covering his eyes again.

'Okay munchkin, sit still for two more minutes and then I think you've earned yourself two whole chocolate bars' Emily whispered as she wrapped her arm around him.

Tommy held as still as he could whilst Cal stitched his head. He tightened his grip on Ethan's hand, and he became tense as Cal finished off. 'Does it hurt?' Ethan asked worriedly. Tommy nodded so Ethan injected some more anaesthetic into his head. 'Better?' He asked Tommy. Tommy nodded his head and smiled weakly.

The x-rays came back confirming that Tommy's arm was badly broken. It had been dislocated as he fell so the fracture had been separated and pushed back into an awkward position. The only way they would be able to fix it would be if they reset it into the correct position. Cal left the cubicle to fetch some equipment.

When he returned he sat down on the foot of the bed. Ethan was sat next to his son, explaining what was going on. 'Listen buddy, Uncle Cal is going to give you some medicine in your arm and then he will ask you to breathe something, then he's going to pull your arm really hard to fix it, it might hurt a bit but I promise he'll make it quick and then you'll feel much better' Ethan explained. Tommy looked petrified. 'Don't worry, daddy is going to hold your hand and make sure you are okay' Ethan assured him. Cal prepared the needle and carefully injected a large dose of morphine.

'Okay Thomas, I need you to hold this for me. You just suck on this mouthpiece and it will stop it from hurting' Cal informed the young boy. Tommy nodded his head, biting his lip in anticipation.

He blinked back his tears and looked up at his mum and dad. 'Don't cry baby, I promise Uncle Cal will be as gentle as he can be' Emily whispered. Cal took her to one side and explained how distressing the procedure would be and Emily decided to wait at reception until they had finished. She wouldn't be able to watch her son in so much pain but she knew he was in the capable hands of his father, Ethan and his uncle Caleb.

Ethan stood up and walked behind the bed. He pinned Thomas' shoulders onto the bed and held him still. 'Stay calm and take lots of nice deep breaths' Ethan instructed as Cal removed the fracture pack and took Thomas' arm in his hands.

'Okay Thomas I need you to take in a big deep breath of that mouthpiece when I count to three. One. Two. Three' Cal instructed as he tugged on his nephew's arm. Tommy screamed, lurching forward, sweat dripping down his face. Ethan tightened his grip on the young boy and gently wiped his tears away. 'Keep breathing that in Tommy' Cal instructed as he pulled harder.

'It hurts please stop' Thomas begged as the pain became unbearable. Cal loosened his grip giving his nephew a chance to calm down.

Once the child was calm Cal spoke. 'Okay Tommy, I need to finish, I will be as quick as I can and I need you to keep breathing this medicine in to try and make it feel better' Cal told him as he resumed his position.

Tommy screamed in agony for what seemed like forever, his voice was becoming hoarse as he yelped in pain. 'Nearly finished, we're almost done now buddy' Ethan soothed as he kissed his son's forehead. A loud cracking sound echoed around the cubicle and Thomas flopped back onto the pillows in an exhausted and sobbing heap. Ethan scooped his son up carefully and tried to comfort him.

'All done, Thomas, you were the bravest patient I have ever had. Now I'm going to put a bandage on your arm that is wet, it will dry and become hard, it won't hurt at all' Cal explained to the young boy. Tommy nodded his head weakly before yawning. Ethan looked at his son, concernedly.

'Are you sleepy?' He asked. Tommy nodded his head. 'Why don't you get some sleep, Uncle Cal won't need you to do anything and I'll stay right here with you so nothing can happen' he suggested to Thomas. Thomas nodded his head as he closed his eyes, he held Ethan's hand and cuddled his arm. Cal lifted Thomas' broken arm and gestured for Emily to hold it for him. Ethan gently stroked Thomas's head as he drifted off to sleep.

Once the cast was applied Cal tied a sling around the young boy's neck and nestled the arm into the sling. Tommy stirred in his sleep as Cal finished what he was doing. Ethan scooped him up in his arms and carried him out of the cubicle. 'Let's get you home Tommy' Ethan whispered as he walked towards the reception.

'Eth, check his stitches in the morning and if he needs pain relief give him a small dose of ibuprofen, you can give him some paracetamol as well if you need it. I've got the day off on Friday so I'll pop by and check up on him. He should be fine but if he continues throwing up or gets dizzy please bring him back' Cal instructed signing the necessary forms so they could leave.

Almost as if on cue Tommy started to wake up. 'Daddy, where am I?' He asked started to tremble with fear.

'We came to see Uncle Cal so he could fix your arm, remember?' Ethan explained.

'Oh, is it hurt?' Tommy responded.

'Don't you remember what happened?' Ethan asked worriedly.

'Did I fall off of my bike?' Tommy asked.

'Caleb? What's going on?' Ethan asked panicking.

'Tommy, can you remember what you had for breakfast this morning?' Cal asked.

'Umm, cereal?' Tommy questioned.

'You had toast with cheese spread and marmite, remember, your favourite' Emily prompted. Tommy looked confused.

'Right let's get him back to the cubicle' Cal ordered. He booked Tommy for an MRI. Tommy was starting to fret.

'Did I fall over at school?' He asked his mum. Emily shook her head.

'You fell out of the top bunk and hit your head and broke your arm' Emily explained.

'I'm scared' Tommy sobbed burying his head into Ethan's chest. Ethan hugged him tightly, tears dripping onto his son's head.

'I know buddy, I know' he whispered. Cal returned to the cubicle with a tray of medication.

'Okay, so I have booked an MRI for Thomas, but in order to do the scan we need him to be completely still, we will lightly sedate him to keep him still but not so he is out of it completely due to the head injury. It will take about 20 minutes then we'll take him to a ward overnight under observation' Cal explained.

Ethan nodded his head before assuring his wife that Tommy would be fine. 'Tommy, uncle Cal is going to give you some medicine which will make you sleepy, it won't hurt you, we are going to take you for a scan and then we'll take you upstairs to a bed so you can sleep' Ethan explained. Tommy nodded and yawned again. 'I don't think he'll need the sedation' Ethan said turning to his brother as Tommy fell asleep again.

'We'll still give him some medicine just to be on the safe side, I don't want him freaking out when we do the scans' Cal replied. He cleaned the site with an antiseptic wipe and applied some numbing cream. Tommy whimpered in his sleep so Ethan lifted him into his arms and cuddled him as Cal inserted the cannula. Once this was done they woke the tiny sleeping boy up. 'Thomas, I need you to wake up for me' Cal whispered stroking his tiny hand.

'Hmmm, what time is it?' Tommy mumbled rubbing his eyes.

'It's time to take you for a scan, I'm going to give you some medication to make you feel sleepy, I promise it won't hurt at all and then we'll take you for a scan, after that you can sleep for as long as you want' Cal assured him.

'I'll be right there with you the whole time buddy, so don't be scared.' Ethan soothed as his son gripped his arm tightly. Cal grabbed the syringe and steadily injected the fluid into his nephew's arm. Ethan cradled his son in his arms as he dozed off. They carried him for the MRI, because he was still gripping Ethan's arm tightly and did the scan.

They took him onto a ward where Tommy slept until the early hours of the morning. Ethan sent Emily home to get some rest whilst he stayed with his son overnight. Tommy had a relatively peaceful night apart from waking up at midnight and throwing up. Ethan had been asleep but woke up when Tommy gripped his hand tighter. 'Daddy, feel sick' he whimpered.

Ethan grabbed a bowl and held it for him whilst he was sick. 'It's okay mate, daddy's here' he soothed as he rubbed his back. Once Tommy had finished he helped him lay back, brushing his hair from his sweaty forehead and placing his hand against it. 'You have a slight temperature so daddy is going to put a cold flannel on your head to make you feel better, you just get some sleep' he whispered pulling the covers over his tired body. He draped the flannel over his head and tucked him in. He planted a kiss on his forehead before settling back into the chair.

They woke up the next morning to find Cal waiting for them. He had his phone in his hand and appeared to be taking photos. Not that Ethan could see much, his vision seemed blurry, as though he wasn't wearing his glasses. He reached up and realised his glasses weren't there. He looked down at his arms and found his son curled up on his lap. Tommy was holding his glasses in his hands. He had his own glasses in his hand as well. The pair looked identical. Their blonde hair was tangled and stuck up all over. Both were in the same position.

Cal handed Ethan his glasses as he sat up. 'How was he last night?' Cal asked.

'He was alright, he did throw up once but other than that I just had to give him some pain relief and that was it' Ethan informed his brother as he adjusted the sleeping boy in his grasp.

'Daddy?' Tommy mumbled opening his sleepy eyes.

'Yes I'm here' Ethan murmured.

'Can we go home now, I want to finish my puzzle' Tommy asked.

'What puzzle were you doing?' Cal asked curiously.

'Doctor who Dalek puzzle, Mummy helped me start it yesterday' Tommy explained.

'Wait, what can you remember from yesterday?' Ethan asked.

'I fell from my bed, hit my head and arm whilst I was trying to reach another puzzle from the shelf. Then we came to see Uncle Cal the magic arm fixer' Tommy told his dad.

'Oh Tommy' a voice came from the door way as Emily rushed over enveloping her son into a hug. She had tears streaming down her face.

'It appears that young Thomas here had a mild case of amnesia as a result of the head injury but after sleeping it off it seems to have been cured' Cal explained with a grin. 'You can take him home if you want and I will be over tomorrow to check him over'


	11. She's the One

**She's the one (Robbie Williams)**

Cal was sat on the sofa, fiddling with his hands nervously. Since he had started dating Lauren, all his brother seemed to do was tease him. It didn't help that the night before he had been up all night looking after his nephew because Tommy was feeling poorly. He hadn't minded because Ethan and Emily were fretting and Ethan had to work so it was best that him being a qualified doctor and all that he help out.

He had the baby monitor in his pocket when the doorbell rang. Tommy chose that moment to start crying. Cal dashed into the nursery scooping up his nephew and then answering the door. He had a tiny Tommy in his arms when Lauren first saw him. 'Hello gorgeous' she smiled kissing his lips gently.

'Hi' Cal whispered returning her greeting. Thomas fidgeted.

'This must be the infamous Thomas, you told me all about' Lauren exclaimed tickling his tiny toes.

'Yep, this is my nephew' Cal declared proudly.

'You look hot carrying a baby' Lauren murmured kissing him again.

It was as if Thomas knew he wasn't the centre of attention so he let out a loud cry, almost as if to say 'I'm important too!' Cal shifted his nephew in his arms, in an effort to calm him down. 'Don't cry buddy, Uncle Cal is here' Cal cooed.

'Here, let me try' Lauren whispered as Cal began to get flustered. Cal handed over his nephew with a grin.

'Hmm, you look hot carrying a baby too' Cal chuckled as Thomas stopped crying. 'How did you do that?' Cal asked.

'If you get upset because of his crying, he can sense it and it makes him cry more' Ethan smiled from the doorway.

'Ah, here is my annoying younger brother Ethan' Cal introduced. 'Nibbles this is Lauren, my girlfriend' Cal smiled.

'Pleased to meet you. This oaf has told us so much about you' Ethan smiled, shaking her hand.

'All good things I hope' Lauren giggled, wrapping her arm around Cal.

'Of course, what else would I tell?' Cal smirked.

Thomas whinged. Lauren handed him to Ethan who turned and handed him to his wife who appeared beside him. 'Hello, I'm Emily' Emily said, introducing herself.

'Lauren, it's nice to meet you' Lauren smiled. 'He's gorgeous!' Lauren whispered gesturing to a now sleeping Tommy.

'He's very cheeky though, his favourite time of day is three in the morning and loves to scream the house down until you cuddle him for a bit' Ethan chuckled.

'So let's sit down, does anyone want a drink?' Cal asked.

'Yeah, can I have some water please?' Lauren asked.

'Can you make me a cup of tea and fetch Tommy's bottle from the nappy bag' Emily asked as Thomas woke up and started fidgeting.

Cal returned a few minutes later with some drinks, a bottle of beer for himself and his brother. He sat down beside his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulders. 'You okay babe?' he asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine' Lauren replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

'So Cal said you met at the hospital?' Ethan started.

'Yeah, that's right, I stepped on a nail on my way to work passing a building site. He carried me inside and treated me. Though when I slipped on my crutches he tried to help me and not so subtly slipped his phone number into my pocket and ever since we've been going out' Lauren explained.

'I am really sorry that we haven't had a chance to meet you but we were on our honeymoon when you met and then little tommy came along, so we've been caught up with everything. But it's so nice to see you with Cal and you both seem really happy' Emily said as she started feeding her young son. Ethan took his son and began to burp him. Once he had done this, Ethan put him on a mat on the floor so he could play with some toys. Emily sat on the floor with him, playing with one of his toys. Everyone decided to sit with them and play with Thomas.

The conversation continued to flow for a long time. Until Cal realised the time.

'Well we better head off and go to the restaurant' Cal said helping Lauren to her feet. Lauren smiled down as Thomas who seemed to grin back.

'I'll see you next time Cutie' Lauren said cuddling Thomas before handing him back to Emily.

'It was so nice to get a chance to meet you, I hope you'll come back and see us again soon' Ethan smiled, kissing her cheek gently.

'Thanks so much, I had a great time' Lauren responded saying goodbye before leaving.

As the front door shut behind the pair, Emily spoke. 'She's amazing, I really hope Cal realises that and doesn't let her go' Emily smiled.

'I agree, let's put Thomas down for his nap and then get some dinner sorted' Ethan suggested threading his arms around Emily's waist.


	12. One Love

**One Love (Blue)**

'Here is the baby monitor, and there is a bottle in the fridge in case he wakes up' Emily said handing him the plastic device. Cal nodded, cradling his nephew in his arms. 'There are some nappies in the top drawer of the changing station in the nursery and be careful because he likes to wriggle' Emily added.

Ethan wandered into the room, threading his arm around her waist. 'He'll be fine, just make sure that he gets fed, won't you' Ethan commented.

'I will, don't worry' Cal replied.

'I was talking to Tommy, keep an eye on Uncle Cal' Ethan quipped. He tickled his son's chin gently.

The doorbell rang and Cal ran to answer the door. 'Hello babe' Cal smirked as Lauren walked through the door.

'Hello Tommy' Lauren giggled, scooping him into her arms. 'How are you doing cutie?' Lauren asked,

Cal cleared his throat. 'Oh, Hi Cal' Lauren chuckled, receiving a gentle nudge from her boyfriend. Lauren sat down with Tommy on her lap whilst Emily went through a list of instructions with them. Lauren was listening, taking notes and asking questions whilst Cal was more interested in staring at his girlfriend.

'Okay so Cal, what time do you need to put Tommy to bed?' Ethan asked, noticing his brother getting distracted. A confused look washed over Cal.

'Ummm, eight?' he asked.

'No, at half past seven, once he has had a bottle and has been changed' Lauren whispered.

'It's a good thing you're here' Cal smiled. Ethan coaxed his wife out of the front door, for the first time alone they had since Thomas was born.

As the door shut behind them Lauren took Thomas into the kitchen to make some tea and prepare his bottle. She handed Thomas to his uncle for his feed, helping Cal comfortably hold his nephew. 'Don't be afraid of him, you can't hurt him or make him ill. Just be calm and patient' Lauren whispered, sensing his nervousness.

Lauren wrapped her hand around Cal's grasp on the bottle. Cal looked up at her with a glint in his eye. Everything going on around them seemed to fade as they looked at each other. Cal moved closer to Lauren, his face only millimetres from hers. 'Like this?' he asked, his voice a deep whisper.

'Exactly like that' Lauren murmured, her lips pressed to his. Thomas whinged, interrupting the couple. 'Let's get you to bed' Lauren smiled as she took the young baby and put him to sleep.

When she returned to the sofa, Cal was waiting, a wry grin on his face. 'What are you smiling at Doctor Knight?' Lauren asked.

'Nothing, I just can't believe that you are my girlfriend' Cal chuckled. Lauren sat on his lap.

'Well you better start believing it' Lauren giggled. Cal ran his hands softly along her arms. Lauren stood up, pulling Cal to his feet. He smiled excitedly as she pushed him against the wall, kissing his passionately. She fingered the hem of his t-shirt briefly before ripping it off. Cal was about to lead her upstairs when the baby monitor screeched to life. A loud shrilling cry came from the nursery interrupting Cal. 'I'll go' Lauren offered.

'No it's alright, you wait here' Cal replied as he jogged into the nursery. 'Hey little man, what's wrong?' Cal asked, as he scooped Thomas out of his crib. A strange smell filled the room. 'Oh dear, let's change you quick and see if that makes you feel better' Cal suggested as he laid his nephew on the changing table.

Once Thomas was changed Cal carried his downstairs and sat with him on the sofa. 'What's wrong?' Lauren asked noticing the still crying baby.

'He's got an upset tummy, I think he has a tummy ache' Cal replied as he tried to settle his distraught nephew.

Cal grabbed his cup of tea and took a sip. He laid Tommy across his lap on his back and gently palpated his abdomen with his warm hands. After a few minutes Thomas seemed to settle, his discomfort relieved. He was kicking his legs about excitedly whilst cuddled against his uncle's bare chest when his mum and dad returned home.

'What on earth is going on here?' Emily asked, noticing her young baby still awake.

'He's fine, he's been feeling a bit poorly but nothing to worry about' Lauren explained.

'Why didn't you ring?' Emily asked.

'We dealt with it, he had an upset tummy but we managed to sort it didn't we tommy?' Cal replied, cooing at his baby nephew who was pretending to punch his uncle.

Ethan came into the room. He sat beside his wife on the sofa, looking intently as his son played excitedly with his uncle. He yawned making all of the grownups chuckle as he started to fall asleep. 'He's feeling better then?' Ethan commented as he took his son in his arms.

'Nothing a tummy rub couldn't fix' Cal explained.

'I presume you took your shirt off so you didn't get any baby sick on it' Ethan asked.

Cal looked over at Lauren who began speaking. 'Yeah, we weren't sure how poorly he was' Lauren explained almost convincingly. Ethan winked at his brother before carrying his son up to bed.


	13. Thinking Out Loud

**Thinking out loud (Ed Sheeran)**

It was his wedding day. He had never thought that this day would come. After all he always seemed to struggle to find the right people. He was stood outside the building. He was constantly adjusting his tie, tying his shoes or straightening his jacket. He couldn't seem to sit still at all. His brother was stood beside him. He looked at his brother, how could he manage to stand still without worrying about anything? His heart was racing. His eyes continually watering as he waited with baited breath for the moment when his life would change. Of course it was for the better but he couldn't shake this feeling of sorrow. He was stood with his brother but there was one important person missing. Someone whom he had always hoped would be there on his wedding day. His mother. He had never told this to his brother. He had hoped that his brother wouldn't find out so that he could continue with his façade of being a tough, macho man but Ethan saw his tears. Ethan reached a hand out and supportively held his hand.

His soon to be wife walked down the aisle towards him. Her blonde hair pinned back off of her face. She was the pinnacle of beauty, yet Cal felt a sense of dread as she approached. Ethan squeezed his hand tightly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He reached out and took his fiancée's hand. Lauren was wearing a simple satin dress, nothing overly special after all, it was only the registry office. She glanced over to her parents who were smiling at their beloved daughter.

'Dearly beloved...' The priest began. Cal took Lauren's hand shakily and brought it close to his face, kissing her knuckles gently. He had never loved someone quite as much as he loved her. His whole body ached with love for his beautiful fiancée and he couldn't seem to put it into words just how much he cared for her, although he tried desperately.

'My darling Lauren, since the day I set eyes on you, I couldn't help but fall head over heels in love with you, your gorgeous smile, the way you throw your head back when you laugh at one of my ridiculous jokes, and most of all the way you light up my life when you walk into a room, glowing with a caring nature, something which sets you apart from every woman I have ever met. I can't help but smile with pride when I see you, because I'm so lucky to be able to call you my baby, my love and my wife' he spoke, his voice shaking with emotions. He held her hand tightly his eyes filling with yet more tears, he looked into her eyes and saw them spilling with tears. He held out a handkerchief for her and she wiped her eyes before handing it back so he could do the same.

Once both were relatively together, they continued right up until the moment they had been waiting for, their first kiss as husband and wife. Cal slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She could smell the scent of his aftershave filling her lungs, making her legs feel weak. She sank into his grasp and relaxed as he leant closer, and closer. It was like he was taking his time to tease her. She reached up, running her fingers softly through his hair before pulling him quickly towards her, pressing her lips firmly to his. Within seconds, they were lost in the kiss, nothing else mattered, no one else existing in that moment. Once they parted everyone cheered and clapped until they kissed again with such passion and love that everyone was surprised.

Cal tore the veil from her hair and threw it neatly to the ground before lifting her into his arms as her legs no longer served a purpose, she couldn't hold herself upright in the moment. He walked briskly into the cool summer's air and led her to the car, to take them to the venue for their reception. Once safely in the car, the pair finally took a chance to collect themselves. Both still taking in what had just happened. They both looked down at their left hands which were intertwined on the seat between them, the shimmering glisten of their wedding rings.

They both looked up into each other's eyes and became lost in yet another kiss. They arrived at the venue, to be greeted by Ethan and his wife, who were waiting for them. They group shared an embrace before heading inside, to the cheers and applause of all of their friends. Cal and Lauren had decided to serve a small meal and drinks because otherwise it was going to be rather expensive and neither of them wanted a huge affair anyway. Cal stood up from his seat, a glass in one hand and a piece of cutlery in the other. He grabbed everyone's attention before he spoke.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to propose a toast, to my darling wife Lauren, I'll never get tired of calling you my wife. You changed my life and I can't thank you enough for that, I love you more and more each time I see you, so here is to Mrs Lauren Knight, my wife, best friend and the person I love' he declared. Ethan decided not to make a speech because although he was Cal's best man, he didn't want to have to speak in front of everyone and besides, he didn't know what he could say about Cal that people wouldn't already know. Cal stood up and turned to his wife.

'So Mrs Knight, would you do me the honour of joining me in this dance?' He asked holding a hand out for her. She slipped her hand into his.

'It would be my pleasure' she replied with a smile. He led her to the dance floor and turned her so she was facing him. He took one of her hands in his and placed on of her hands on his upper arm. Cal rested his spare hand on the small of her back, pulling her close. The music grew louder and their song played. Cal began expertly twirling his wife around the dance floor, smiling proudly as he did so. Every applauded them before filtering onto the dance floor. Cal moved his arms to around Lauren's waist as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. As they kissed, they closed their eyes, getting lost in the moment.

Across the room, Ethan was dancing with Emily, in their arms was their tiny baby son, Tommy. Ethan had his arms wrapped protectively around his wife and baby son. Emily was wearing a baby blue summery dress which fell to her knees. She looked incredible with her hair tied back in an elegant chignon. Ethan couldn't stop smiling as he looked down on his son and his wife. Cal and Lauren wandered over. They had wanted to have the opportunity to speak to Emily and Ethan.

'Emily, may I have this dance?' Cal asked with a grin. Emily smiled before looking over to Ethan who nodded.

'Of course' she replied taking his hand as he led her onto the dance floor. Ethan was holding Thomas and Lauren was stood talking to him.

'Lauren would you like to dance?' Ethan asked.

'Yes, I'd love to' she whispered. Ethan held her hand and juggled Thomas to one arm and Lauren held little Tommy's hand as well as Ethan's. Tommy started whinging so Ethan brought him into a hug. He started crying louder and wouldn't stop until Lauren held him. A small curl of her blonde hair came loose and Thomas grabbed at it and started giggling as it tickled his face. Cal walked over with Emily, who took her son in her arms.

'You looked gorgeous with a baby in your arms' Cal commented taking his wife in his arms.

'Ooh Caleb, are you trying to tell me something?' She asked with a grin. 'Maybe we should have kids sometime soon' Cal whispered kissing his wife.

'Cal, the car's here' Ethan told him.

'We'll finish this discussion later shall we' Lauren whispered in his ear, a smile forming on Cal's face as they left. Cal stood beside the car, Lauren was saying goodbye to her parents and Cal wanted to say goodbye to his brother, sister in law and most importantly his nephew.

'You be good for your mummy and daddy, but keep them on their toes for me. I'll see you in a couple of weeks' he whispered cuddling his nephew. He handed the baby back to its parents and then turned to his wife. He helped her into the car before taking his place beside her. They were going to return home for the night before travelling the day after for their honeymoon around Europe. They cuddled up in the back of the car, Lauren resting her head on Cal's chest and Cal holding her warmly in his arms. The car stopped outside the house and Cal climbed out before offering his hand to Lauren. He helped her out of the car before sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her into the house. He hurried her up the stairs and into the room.

'Shall we finish our discussion now?' He asked kissing his wife.

'So long as we keep the discussing to a minimum' Lauren whispered with a smile. Cal continued into the room before shutting the door behind him.


	14. You and Me

**You and Me (Lee Mead Cover)**

Emily gasped, there was no way that was possible. She and Ethan had been very careful, sure they had discussed it but had decided to wait. Still, this couldn't possibly be happening. She heard a loud wail coming from the other room and hurried over to see her tiny son, his head bleeding where he had fallen over. 'What happened baby?' She asked lifting him into her arms.

'Fell over' Tommy cried.

'Alright sweetheart, let me get something to clean it with and then I think we should go and visit daddy and Uncle Cal, if you are lucky Auntie Lauren might be there and we can go and have some lunch' Emily exclaimed as she took her son into the kitchen and sat him on the counter. She cleaned his head gently and then grabbed her bag. She sat him in the car and drove to the hospital. As she pulled up outside she saw Lauren heading towards the entrance. 'Lauren!' She called as she rushed over carrying her son.

'Hello, how are you?' Lauren smiled.

'We're good, Tommy just had a small accident so I thought I might ask our husbands to check him over a bit, make sure he's okay' Emily explained.

'Oh dear, Poor Tommy, are you alright scamp?' She asked the little boy. Tommy nodded, his eyes still filling with tears.

'I tell you what, if you are really brave, I'll buy you an ice cream later, how about that, does that sound like a good idea?' Lauren asked Tommy as she lifted him into her arms. 'Come on then let's go find daddy and Uncle Cal' Lauren exclaimed tickling her nephew.

Emily followed them into the main reception where Cal and Ethan were stood talking at reception, they seemed to be arguing over some patient when she interrupted. 'Ae you alright love, you look a bit upset?' Ethan asked kissing her lips gently.

'Tommy had a little fall at home and I think he might need some stitches' Emily explained as Lauren appeared with Thomas.

'Hello babe' Cal whispered kissing his wife.

'Alright let me see' Ethan spoke as he took his son. He removed the cotton pad Emily had taped in place and sat his son on the reception desk. He peeled the dressing off and carefully examined the head injury. 'Hmm looks sore, I think we need a special kind of medicine for this, and some butterfly stitches' Ethan declared leading his family into the staff room.

'Do you want me to do it?' Cal asked.

'Could you, then I can set about finding some of that special medicine' Ethan said as he disappeared out of the room. Cal pulled on some gloves and grabbed the first aid kit. 'Auntie Lauren can be my nurse' he stated handing her some gloves.

Lauren smiled. 'I'll do my best, Thomas you will have to tell me if I am doing a good job' Lauren chuckled.

'Right then Mrs Knight, I need you to take an antiseptic swab and gently wipe Master Thomas's head, there we go, now pass me some tweezers and some steri strip, I'm just going to stick these over your head' Cal explained.

Tommy whimpered as his uncle touched his head. 'No this isn't going to work, I'll be back in a second' Cal murmured before leaving. He returned with a tray of equipment. Ethan wandered in behind him.

'What going on?' Tommy asked, his voice thick with fear.

'It's alright mate, you just hurt your head a bit more than Daddy thought so Uncle Cal is going to use a special glue to fix it, don't worry it won't hurt, it might feel a bit achy but it will be okay' Ethan assured his frightened young son.

'Okay buddy. Just keep nice and still for me' Cal instructed as he began to apply the skin glue. Within a few minutes and hardly a sound from Thomas, his head was fixed and he was free to go to lunch and claim his ice cream from Lauren. Ethan handed him a small bag. 'Here you go, I brought you some thing to make you feel better' he said. Thomas opened the bag to find a tiny remote control dalek toy, the same one he had been wanting for months.

'Thanks Daddy' Thomas shouted as he launched himself at his dad. Ethan smiled.

'Not a problem, just remember don't let the daleks see your cyberman pyjamas, we don't want them to accidentally exterminate you now do we?' Ethan exclaimed lifting his son into his arms.

They arrived at the little cafe and sat down, after ordering their food Lauren spoke. 'I have a little announcement'

'Me too' Emily declared, feeling slightly nervous.

'I'm pregnant' Lauren announced, a smile etched clearly on her face.

'Oh congratulations!' Emily cried hugging her and then kissing Cal's cheek. Her bother in law was in a state of shock, he couldn't believe it.

'I'm going to be a dad, I'm going to be a dad' Cal spoke his voice growing louder and louder. 'I'm going to be a daddy!' He shouted excitedly hugging his wife.

'So what was you announcement?' Lauren asked as the excitement died down.

'Umm, well, I-I'm pregnant too' she exclaimed her voice shaking nervously.

'Oh my goodness! That's amazing, I'm going to be a daddy again!' Ethan chuckled.

The family sat down to try and digest the news. After their scans it turned out Emily was due two days after Lauren was and so they were able to support each other as they both went through their pregnancies.


	15. Life is a Rollercoaster

**Life is a rollercoaster (Ronan Keating)**

Emily was at home making dinner for Thomas when she head a knock at the door. Wiping her hands on her apron she hurried to the door to open it. Lauren was stood there looking distraught.

'Lauren? Are you okay? What's wrong?' Emily asked worriedly.

'I'm really struggling and I'm really scared' she admitted as they walked through to the kitchen.

'What's happened?' Emily questioned.

'I don't know how I am going to cope with a baby, I mean its been great being with Cal but I'm afraid once the baby arrives, we'll not be as close' Lauren whispered.

'Oh darling, trust me, I know how you feel but honestly it won't be like that. Sure in the first few months you'll both be getting used to waking up in the middle of the night and having to look after a baby, but I know he will support you every step of the way. When Thomas was born I was scared too, Ethan only had two weeks of paternity leave and so when he went back to work, your husband changed his shifts so they were different to Ethan's so I had one of them at home to help me. I'm sure Cal will do the same thing and I know if you need anything Ethan and I would be happy to help too' Emily explained giving her friend a hug.

'How do you cope with the labour and everything, I mean, its got to be tough' Lauren asked.

'It isn't easy but you take each step as it comes and Cal will be there to help you. He helped with Thomas and believe me, it was scary but if it wasn't for Ethan and Cal I don't think I would have gotten through it. Trust me, you will be fine, the staff at the ED are always on hand to help and I can come with you if you need me.' Emily offered.

'Would you, you don't have to but it would be nice to have someone there who understands how it feels' Lauren asked.

'I agree, I'll come if you want me to. I only wish I had someone to help me when I had Tommy, it's all well and good having Ethan and Cal but they have no idea, I think, Cal was more worried about the fact that we had missed lunch and dinner!' Emily exclaimed.

The front door creaked open and Cal and Ethan returned home from work. 'Hello? Emily are you in?' Ethan called out as he put his bag down.

'Just in the kitchen, Lauren's here too' Emily called as she handed Lauren some tissues.

'Hello gorgeous' Ethan whispered in her ear before kissing her and placing his hand on her bump. 'How is the baby?' He asked.

'Excitable, it seemed quite content with jumping around whilst I was feeding Thomas which made things a bit difficult' Emily told him.

'Hello darling' Cal whispered as he approached his wife. He paused when he saw she had been crying. 'Lauren? What's wrong baby?' He asked worriedly.

'I-i'm fine' Lauren hiccuped.

'She's alright, she was just a bit worried so she came over to talk to me about baby things. She's fine though, we talked and I offered her some advice' Emily explained.

'What were you worried about?' Cal asked.

'I thought once the baby was born, we wouldn't be close and that you wouldn't want to be with me' Lauren sobbed.

'How could you think that? Of course we would be close, I love you Lauren and I would never ever want to be away from you' Cal whispered pulling her into his arms.

'I was also scared about when the baby comes, how will I cope with it' Lauren admitted.

'We'll take everything as it comes and I'll be right beside you, I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you, I love you Mrs Knight and nothing will ever change that' Cal murmured before kissing her passionately.

'I think I smell burning!' Ethan stated as he lifted his son out of his high chair where he was playing with some toys.

'Oh gosh, I only left the food for a second!' Emily chuckled.

'How about we order a takeaway or go out somewhere?' Ethan suggested.

'We could go out for a saturday lunch time special?' Cal suggested, referring to thier favourite thing to do on the weekend with their parents when they were kids.

'That would be lovely' Ethan grinned not telling their wives what the special was.

'Right you two get home and get changed into something comfy, and warm and we'll pick you up in half an hour' Ethan instructed. Ethan went to get changed before putting baby Thomas in a warm outfit. Emily grabbed a couple of jumpers and blankets and loaded everything they might need into the car. Since becoming parents Ethan and Emily seemed to struggle to go out without packing everything they owned in case they needed it for their child.


	16. Sofa

**Sofa (Ed Sheeran)**

Ethan and Cal were sat on the sofa watching another chick flick. Each was sitting curled up with their wives. Ethan and Emily on one sofa, Cal and Lauren on the other. The two women were engrossed in the film, sipping on ice cold glasses of water, whilst the two men were clearly bored, swigging beer and trying not to fall asleep. At one moment Cal fell asleep and Lauren splashed him with icy water to wake him up. From then on the brothers made a silent pact not to fall asleep. By the end of the film, both of the women were crying, Ethan and Cal were confused as to why. 'What's wrong,' Ethan asked concernedly as he comforted his heavily pregnant wife. 'She's just hormonal, they both are' Cal commented taking another sip of beer. Lauren was only letting him drink a very weak, low alcohol beer, so that he couldn't get drunk, in case she needed him to help her.

Lauren fidgeted on Cal's lap as she tried to make herself more comfortable. It was hard especially with her huge bump and aching back. Cal put his hands on her back and pressed his thumbs into it. Lauren mumbled as her aching back began to feel better. Cal felt a wet patch forming on his trousers as Lauren made herself comfortable again. The wet patch seemed to grow bigger and bigger.

Lauren's breathing hitched. 'It's alright sweetheart' Cal whispered.

'I'm sorry' Lauren mumbled.

'It's perfectly natural don't get upset, lets get you changed' he whispered helping her up. Lauren took his hand and stood up.

'It's not that, I think my waters just broke' she explained.

Cal looked at her worriedly before grinning, 'lets get you changed and into something more comfortable then' he whispered helping his wife up the stairs. Ethan smiled as Cal took Lauren to get changed.

He helped her peel her wet clothes off and handed her a small pile of clothes consisting of a pair of his own tracksuit bottoms and one of her t-shirts. He helped her pull one of his hoodies on. Once he was changed he took her downstairs and helped her get settled on the sofa before going to make them both a cup of tea.

'Cccccaaaaaaalllllll!' The screams came from the living room. Emily was sat by her side, holding her hand as she cried. Cal raced out of the kitchen.

'Yes Baby' he whispered as he knelt beside her. He took her hand in his as she lurched forward.

'It's getting worse' she whimpered. Cal scooped her up in his arms and grabbed his keys.

'Let's get you to the ED sweetheart' he murmured as he put her in the car.

Ethan leaned into the back of the car where Lauren was sat grimacing as another contraction took hold. 'how are you doing?' He asked taking her hand.

'Hurts' she gasped.

'I know, we'll get you to the hospital now' Ethan whispered. Cal climbed into the car beside his wife. He helped her sit comfortably, lying across his lap. She held his arm tightly, squeezing it when the pain got worse. Emily sat in the front seat beside her husband keeping an eye on Lauren and making sure she was okay. Cal was getting a bit flustered but he was coping for now.

Ethan took the keys and climbed into the drivers seat. Cal took his place in the back seat beside his wife. 'Keep breathing Lauren, you are doing wonderfully' he soothed. Ethan looked at the couple in the rear view mirror, 'how are we doing back there?' He asked.

'Lauren is doing superb, just keep breathing darling' Cal whispered brushing the hair from her face. 'I love you' he told her, kissing her lips gently before she let out a loud scream. They pulled up moments later outside the ED. Ethan ran inside to fetch a wheelchair and when he returned he found Lauren in Cal's arms being carried effortlessly towards the entrance.

'Please make it stop' Lauren whimpered. Her eyes full of unshed tears.

'I really wish I could darling, but you are doing just fine' Ethan told her. He wheeled her inside with his brother and took her to a small side room where they would have some privacy. They helped her into the bed. Emily was waddled in to the cubicle a little while later, and sat beside her sister in law. 'Don't worry, you'll be okay. Besides you've got me as well, I only had these two morons and they aren't actually that useful when it comes to things like that' she joked.

Cal ordered a nurse to fetch Mrs Beauchamp and Sister Freeman. Whilst Ethan set Lauren up with some entonox and oxygen. Cal sat dutifully by her side keeping her calm with Emily whilst Ethan helped her. The door swung open and Connie teetered in followed by Rita.

'Right, Doctor Hardy fill me in on some details please' she ordered.

'This is Lauren Knight, aged 34, went into labour about 3 hours ago and is in constant pain, her sats, BP and heart rate appear normal however she is running a slight temperature' Ethan informed the clinical lead as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

'Good morning Lauren, I'm Mrs Beauchamp. I'm just going to check your progress and then I will get you some more pain relief if you wish' she told the young woman. She pulled a sheet over her before ducking down to check her over.

Cal pulled her into a hug as she squirmed uncomfortably on the bed. Emily held her hand tightly and reassured her. 'Alright baby, I promise it's almost done' Cal soothed as her eyes filled with more tears. As Mrs Beauchamp resurfaced Lauren visibly relaxed. She sank back into the crisp pillows.

'You are about 6 centimetres at the moment so it won't be too much longer but we'll get you some pain relief if you need it' she explained.

Lauren shook her head, 'no pain relief' she breathed as another contraction hit. Cal grabbed her hand and she dug her nails into it. He handed her the entonox and she took a couple of drags on it. 'I can do this' she muttered as the next contraction came. Lauren screamed out in pain for what seemed like an eternity before Mrs Beauchamp checked her over again.

'Alright Lauren, your nearly there now, just keep breathing for me and try to calm down' she asserted. 'We are going to move you to resus because we are slightly concerned about your baby's heart rate, its a little slow' Connie told the soon to be mother. Lauren looked scared.

'It's alright, Thomas had a high heart rate just before he was born, it's probably nothing, just stay nice and calm' Emily assured her. Ethan hooked her up to some oxygen and she held the mask on her face. They moved her onto her side so she could breathe easier. She lay facing Cal with her head on his lap.

'S-scared' she gasped grabbing Cal's hand. 'I know baby, I'm here though. There is nothing to worry about you are in capable hands' he whispered kissing her sweaty forehead. He stayed beside her as they wheeled her into resus. Connie and Ethan put up some screens whilst Cal and Emily tended to Lauren who was crying out in a lot of pain.

And then Cal noticed the blood. It was a tiny splatter at first but was growing into a large puddle quite quickly. 'Connie, she's bleeding heavily. It's some kind of haemorrhage' he told the clinical lead. Lauren was still crying out in significant pain whilst Connie came over to examine her.

'Lauren, it's alright stay nice and calm. I want you to keep talking to Caleb, and Emily whilst Connie and I take a quick look' Ethan told her. Connie began an examination. Cal tried to get Lauren to keep talking but she was screaming in agony and he couldn't help her, he felt useless. Emily tried to help out but it was proving difficult.

Cal pulled her into his arms and tried to help her. 'Come on Lauren, it's alright, I'm here sweetheart. It's alright' he soothed. She gripped his arm tightly, trying to hold back her tears.

'It hurts so much, Cal please make it stop' she sobbed. Connie stepped back to let Ethan take a look. She was haemorrhaging severely, and they needed to get the baby out quickly before pumping her full of bloods and fluids. She was already at ten centimetres so it would be easier and faster for her to have the baby naturally than to have a caesarian.

'Mrs Knight, on your next contraction we need you to push' Connie instructed. 'Ethan, can you lead Mrs Knight through the delivery' she told the young registrar moving so he could take over.

'Alright Lauren, I'm right here and I am going to help you, I need you to stay calm and hold Cal and Emily's hand nice and tightly for me' Ethan assured her. Lauren began to push as the next contraction swamped her. 'Keep going, you're doing well. Keep breathing, almost there' he soothed. Lauren sobbed as the contraction passed. She repeated this a few more times until Ethan stopped her. 'Alright, one more push, I can see the head so in one more contraction you may have your baby' he declared with a smile. Lauren pushed as hard as she could before collapsing back onto the bed, in a pale, exhausted heap. Ethan wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to his brother before setting to work. Connie took over as Ethan set up some bloods for her.

Lauren was barely conscious. 'Eth, she's fading' Emily told him. Cal started panicking.

'I can't lose her' he sobbed. Ethan wrapped an arm protectively around his shoulder.

'I know Cal, I know' he soothed. Both had tears running down their cheeks. Emily led him out of the room and left Ethan to set to work. A few moments later Ethan appeared. Cal was sat on a chair holding his head in his hands sobbing. Ethan walked into the relatives room and sat beside his brother and wife. He turned to face Cal and his brother looked at him. The look in his eyes said it all. Emily was holding the tiny baby in her arms. Cal could barely bring himself to look at the baby, let alone hold it.

'H-how is she?' He asked, wiping away his tears.

'I'm sorry, Cal, I'm so sorry' Ethan whispered hugging his brother who broke down.

'I can't lose my wife, she just had our baby, she has so much to live for. Can I see her, I need to see her' Cal said turning to his brother.

'Yes, she had one thing she wanted me to tell you first, she asked me to tell you to look after Poppy, and that she loved you' Ethan told him. Cal sobbed.

Emily handed the baby to Cal. 'She needs her daddy now more than ever. Poppy is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, and she needs her daddy to protect her more than anything, that is what Lauren would have wanted' she whispered helping him hold the baby supportively. Cal looked up at her, a vulnerable look in his eyes, he suddenly looked like a young boy, the same young boy she had grown up with.

'C-can you come with me?' He asked, trying to hold back his tears.

'Of course we can, you don't need to worry, we're going to be here with you for as long as you need us' Emily assured him, wrapping an arm supportively around him, Ethan joined them.

He pulled them into a hug, suddenly the tiny bundle in Cal's arms started fidgeting before snapping her eyes open. She glanced up at Cal who smiled down at his daughter. 'Hello Poppy, I'm your daddy' he whispered.

They left the room to go and see Lauren. Cal paused outside the doors of resus, unable to take another step. He had tears running down his cheeks as he saw the pale figure of his wife laying on the bed. 'I-I don't know if I can do this' he gasped.

'Of course you can, just take your time, we'll go in when you are ready' Emily soothed. Cal took a deep breath, composing himself. He had never thought when he had been sat on the sofa with his wife that he might never see her again.

Cal wandered over to where his wife was. She had been cleaned up after she had passed away and now looked more peaceful. She was laying under several crisp white sheets, a tiny hint of her baby bump showed through the blanket. Her hands were rested in her stomach, her wedding and engagement rings shone in the lights as he approached. Cal sat on the chair beside his wife. He took her left hand in his, gently adjusting her rings so they were straight. He lifted her hand to his cheek and held it there, tears rolling down his cheeks. 'I love you so much baby, I'm going to miss you loads' he sobbed.

Ethan stepped forward resting his hand on his brother's shoulder. 'Cal I'm so sorry, I-I should have um I should have done more' he stammered, tears running down his own cheeks.

'You did your best Nibbles, but there was nothing you could do' Cal told him, pulling him into a hug. Emily stood back watching them. Cal noticed her hesitation 'come over here, I want you to be a part of this, after all Lauren wanted you to be Poppy's godmother, she's going to need you to be a role model in her life now her mother is gone' he told her as he pulled her into a tight hug.

'Don't you worry about that, we are right here for you and anything you need, you just need to say' Emily told him, returning the hug and gesturing for Ethan to join in.


	17. Through the Parting Glass

**Through The Parting Glass (Ed Sheeran Cover)**

Cal walked solemnly behind the coffin. He held his tiny daughter in his arms. Ethan walked alongside him. His hand on Cal's back slowly guiding him to a seat. No words were exchanged, no acknowledgement between to two. Ethan knew Cal needed him and that was enough. Cal had a tear stained face. His cheeks pale, but his eyes red and blotchy from where he had been crying. Ethan was crying with his brother, both enveloped in their grief.

The crowd silenced. The priest stood at the front of the congregation. He was talking but Cal couldn't hear him. He was too busy trying not to sob. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

'It's your turn to speak' Ethan prompted. Cal handed his brother the tiny, sleeping bundle in his arms. Poppy grizzled as she realised her daddy was no longer holding her. Ethan brought her closer to his chest, gently rocking her and murmuring. She calmed down and fell asleep again. Cal cleared his throat as he walked to the front. He stood beside his wife's coffin.

'Umm Thank you all for coming' Cal started, not sure of what he should say. He then remembered his speech that he had written. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket. He took it in his hands and unfolded it shakily. 'In my vows, I said forever, we said until death us do part. I never realised that we would only be together for a year. Lauren you were my rock, my beautiful angel. I hope you are looking down on us from heaven, watching over Poppy as she grows into a beautiful young woman. I promise I will tell her all about her mummy, the most amazing woman I have ever met. She will always know how much you loved her. I miss you baby. Sleep tight my angel. We will be together again someday soon' Cal spoke, his voice cracking as he blinked back tears.

As he finished his speech he broke down. Sinking onto his knees and burying his head into his hands. His whole body shook as he sobbed violently. Ethan handed Poppy over to Robyn and rushed over. He put his arms around Cal and coaxed him back to his seat.

'Come on Caleb, let's get you sat down. You did a brilliant job and I am sure Lauren is proud' Ethan whispered. Ethan took the baby back in his arms and handed her to Cal, helping him position his arms so he was supporting her.

'There we go, Poppy is much happier with you than me' Ethan murmured as the baby seemed to gurgle contently and smiled at Cal. Ethan stood up to make his own speech.

'Lauren, you were the only woman who managed to capture my brother's heart and turn him to jelly. He hung off of every word you said. He loved you more than anything else. I have never seen my brother happier than when he was with you. You showed him how to love, how to care and how to be happy. For that I am grateful. You gave him the one thing in the world he loves more than you, you gave him a beautiful baby girl, who I can guarantee will be spoilt rotten not only by him but by me as well. I promise you that Poppy will be well looked after, she will be brought up to be the nicest, smartest most incredible person, just like you. She will make us all proud. I only wish you were here to be able to see her grow up. But I know you will be watching alongside our mum. I hope we make you both proud' Ethan spoke clearly. His breathing hitched as he spoke of his mother.

He walked calmly back to his brother who was crying more. 'Thank you' Cal whispered giving his brother a hug, mindful of the tiny baby who was fast asleep in his arms again, like she belonged there. After the ceremony they took Lauren's coffin outside. They steadily lowered her into the ground. Cal stood beside his brother, holding his precious child in his arms. She seemed to be grizzling, like she understood what was going on. Cal was a wreck. He couldn't stop crying. The priest continued speaking. Cal also held a single white lily in his hands. He handed the child to his brother and stepped forward, dropping the flower on top of his wife's coffin.

'Goodbye my darling' he whispered. He stepped back. He then walked across and took a large handful of soil and carefully sprinkled it over his wife's coffin. He stepped back and took his daughter in his arms. Ethan stepped forward and took a handful of dirt and sprinkled it over the coffin.

'I will look after them both I promise' he whispered as he stepped back.


	18. I wasn't expecting that

**I Wasn't Expecting That (Jamie Lawson)**

They took little Poppy home. By the time they got there she was fast asleep. Emily greeted them at the door with a two year old Thomas. She took Poppy to the nursery so she could sleep. As she was half way back down the stairs she felt a sharp pain run across her back and abdomen. She grimaced slightly before smiling and walking into the living room. Ethan was sat with Cal on the sofa, comforting his sobbing brother. Emily sat beside them carefully.

'Ethan, our children always had bad timing!' She whispered mysteriously.

Ethan didn't understand and had a confused look on his face until suddenly he realised. Cal worked it out and was looking rather shocked. He held her hand as another pain rippled through her core.

'I'm so sorry Cal' Emily whispered feeling bad that it was today of all days as she let out the breath she had been holding in.

'It's alright, Lauren would want us to move on' Cal whispered reassuringly as he wrapped an arm around her supportively. Emily wrapped an arm around him and hugged him. Ethan ran to fetch her bag and phoned Robyn to come and baby sit the kids.

'Right, let's get you to the ED, Cal can you sit with Emily whilst I drive?' Ethan asked. He grabbed the keys and helped his brother carry Emily to the car. He ran back inside to explain to the kids.

'Thomas, daddy is going to take mummy to visit some of our friends at work with Uncle Cal, Auntie Robyn will be here to look after you so I want you to be good' Ethan told the little boy who nodded. He hugged his son before returning to his wife's side. Robyn took Tommy to the living room and put the TV on for him. Emily started crying out in pain and Cal was looking rather panicked after last time.

'Stay calm, everything is going to be fine' Ethan assured Cal as they drove to the hospital. They grabbed a wheelchair and wheeled Emily inside. They took her straight to a cubicle before Ethan rushed to find Connie, Alicia and Rita.

'Right this is Emily Hardy, nine months pregnant, and now in labour. She's doing well but we brought her here because she would rather you were looking after her' Ethan explained. Connie nodded and pulled on some gloves. Emily was holding onto Cal's hand tightly. Cal wasn't sure what to do and felt rather distressed after losing his wife in a similar situation.

He took a deep breath, hundreds of thoughts running around his head. 'It's not going to happen again, I won't let it, everything is going to be okay, I promise' Cal thought to himself.

'Well said' Ethan commented resting his hand on his shoulder. Cal hadn't realised he had been talking aloud. Emily smiled at him weakly before her attention was stolen by another contraction. She gripped his hand tightly. Ethan sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her back gently. She let out a moan as he pressed his fingers into her lower back, relieving some of her pain. He pulled her into his arms and rested his hands on her bump gently. She sank into his hold, trying to calm herself down. Her hair was sticking to her face and was becoming dishevelled, her face was red and she was trying not to get worked up.

'Alright Mrs Hardy, how are you feeling?' Connie asked her. 'It hurts a bit but I'm coping' she explained.

'Okay, we'll get you checked over and then we'll see where to go from there' Connie explained. Suddenly Lofty appeared.

'Mrs Beauchamp, we have an incoming RTC we need a senior consultant and you are the only one who is free'. Alicia stepped forward.

'Mrs Beauchamp, I delivered Emily's other child so maybe I could help' Alicia told the clinical lead.

'That's a good idea, if Mrs Hardy wouldn't mind' Connie told Alicia. Emily was caught up with a contraction but nodded her head. Connie left them to it.

'Dr Knight, could you supervise me, only last time I had Dylan making sure I was doing the right thing, and I would prefer some assistance' Alicia asked. Cal nodded and stood up.

'Give me a minute to just get my head together' he said as he left the room. He returned moments later looking a bit more like himself. He grabbed his things from his locker, his stethoscope around his neck, his pen torch in his pocket and Emily's notes in his arms.

'Right, let's get you checked over and see how you are progressing' Cal stated as he came into the cubicle. He pulled on some gloves and handed a pair to Alicia.

'You examine her and then I will check the position of the baby and we'll hook her up to some monitors and get her on some fluids' he instructed. Alicia grabbed a blanket and draped it over Emily's lap. Cal grabbed some entonox for her and set it up. He then hooked her up to some monitors. Ethan held her in his arms as Alicia examined her. She fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment until Ethan gently stroked her bump and she started to relax. Once Alicia had finished Cal hooked her up to some fluids.

'Okay Emily, you are three centimetres at the moment' Alicia told her. Emily nodded her head before resting it on Ethan's chest.

'C-can we walk around a bit?' She asked Cal, her bottom lip wobbling as another contraction came.

'Breathe through it sweetheart, you are doing really well, it's almost over now, keep going, keep breathing' Cal soothed as he sat beside her on the bed and held one of her hands.

'You can go for a short walk but not too far, we don't want you tiring yourself out' he replied to her previous question. Ethan helped his wife to her feet. Cal took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

'We don't want you to catch a chill do we' he smiled as he took her arm. They shuffled outside towards the bench like they had done the last time. Emily sat down admiring the view, holding onto her husband and brother in law tightly for security. She always felt safer when they were there.

'I remember we always used to sit on a bench when we were at school eating lunch together and watching the world go by, kind of like we are now' Ethan commented. They smiled at the memory, before they were interrupted by Emily whimpering in pain.

'Come on sweetheart, you can do this, you are doing really well. It's alright sweetheart, Cal and I are here' Ethan coached. Emily gripped his arm tightly, breathing deeply. Ethan kissed her gently as she put her arms around his neck. He bent down and kissed her bump softly. Cal held her hands in his.

'Don't worry about anything, Ethan and I are going to be right by your side' they helped her to her feet and walked her back inside where Alicia met them. Emily stopped, holding her bump as a puddle of liquid formed by her feet.

'It's alright sweetheart' Ethan soothed, wrapping his arms around her bump. He led her towards the cubicle with Cal following. Cal lifted her onto the bed and hooked her up to some monitors. She tried to sit up but couldn't find the energy to do anything.

'You just rest, don't try and sit up. Try and get some sleep' Cal instructed pushing her back onto the bed. Ethan sat beside her, stroking her hair lightly as she tried to get comfortable.

'I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, you get some sleep' he assured her. Her eyes flickered shut and she drifted off to sleep. Cal left the cubicle and returned moments later with a cup of tea for his brother. Almost as soon as he took a sip, Emily started crying out in pain. Cal jumped into action grabbing the entonox and instructing her to use it. Alicia returned to the cubicle and checked her progress. Cal checked the baby's position.

'Alright Emily, you are nearly there, you're at 7 centimetres' Alicia informed her. Emily smiled weakly at her before snuggling into Ethan's arms. Cal sat back down beside the pair.

'How are you feeling Em?' Cal asked her.

'Hurts a bit. I'm tired but I'm sure I'll be okay' she replied. Suddenly she lurched forward, squealing in pain and grabbing at the sheets. Ethan prised her hand off of the sheets and held it in his hands. Cal took her other hand and held it. Emily collapsed back onto the bed, tears running down her cheeks.

'Are you okay love?' Ethan asked wiping away her tears.

'It hurt, a lot. Sorry' she mumbled.

'It's alright sweetheart, I know it hurts, you're doing really well and I am so proud of you' he whispered kissing her forehead. Ethan sat behind her and placed his hands on her swollen stomach.

'I love you baby' he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

'I love you too Nibbles' she plied kissing his cheek. Emily shut her eyes, trying to sleep, she snuggled into Ethan's arms and fell asleep. She woke up nearly an hour later, she reached out and grabbed Ethan's hand. She gasped, tightening her grip. Cal sat up from where he was sat noticing she was awake.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I think it's coming' she whispered a look of horror on her face. Cal woke his brother and shouted for Alicia. Emily was panicking.

'Listen to me, I need you to breathe slowly and keep calm. We don't want your baby to start getting upset' Cal told her removing his tie and rolling up his sleeves. She slowed her breathing down and held Ethan's hand tightly.

'I-I don't think I can do this anymore' she gasped. Ethan placed a hand on her bump and smiled at her.

'Yes you can, I'm so proud of you and I know you can do anything. Just think how amazing it is going to be to see our baby' Ethan assured her.

'Alright Em, I need you to stay calm and push on the next contraction' Cal instructed. Emily did as she was told. Ethan held her hand tightly.

'Alright, I can see the head, on the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can and I think we will meet your baby' Cal told her. He grabbed a blanket and put it on the edge of the bed.

'Okay sweetheart, one more push' he ordered. She pushed as hard as she could, flopping back onto the pillows a second later. Ethan held her in his arms, still sat behind her. There was no noise in the room.

'Is the baby okay?' Ethan asked his brother, worriedly. Cal was frowning in concentration as he dealt with the child. He lifted the bundle, his face not displaying any emotion, apart from a solitary tear travelling down his cheek.

'What's wrong?' Emily asked.

'Nothing, she's perfect' Cal whispered handing over a sleeping baby. 'Oh Cal thank you' Emily whispered kissing his cheek as she took her child.

'Why wasn't she crying?' Ethan asked concernedly.

'Don't worry, she just whinged and then went to sleep' Cal told him, tickling his new niece's feet. Emily held the tiny bundle in her arms looking down at her adorable new baby.

'So what's her name?' Cal asked Ethan.

'Mia Lauren' Ethan told him.

'We wanted to honour Lauren after all she made you happy, and she was the most special person' Ethan told his brother.

'Oh Ethan' Cal whispered, tears running down his cheeks. Ethan hugged him. Emily handed the baby over to the pair as Alicia helped tidy her up before she went to sleep. The brothers looked after the baby. Ethan held his daughter in his arms. She opened her eyes, gazing intently at him. He was the first person she ever set eyes on.

'She has mum's eyes' Ethan pointed out with a smile. Cal smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek.

'Mum and Lauren are probably sitting here right now, laughing at us crying and being soppy idiots' he laughed. Mia grabbed Ethan's tie and pulled it slightly. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

'My beautiful baby girl. I love you so much Mia' he whispered. He handed the baby to his brother.

'Let me go and get Thomas and Poppy, they need to meet Mia.' He said dashing off to the car. He returned half an hour later, carrying his niece in his arms and holding Tommy's hand. He led them to the cubicle and lifted Tommy up so he could see his mummy.

'Hello Thomas' she smiled from the bed. 'Come meet your baby sister, her name is Mia' she whispered holding her arm out for him.

'Mia! I love her' he grinned stroking her head gently. Ethan handed his niece to Cal who was still a bit upset.

'Come on, let's get you something to drink' he whispered leading Cal out of the cubicle. Robyn was waiting at reception in case she was needed.

'Can you keep Poppy for me, I'm just taking Cal across the road' Ethan told her as he took his niece and gave her to Robyn.

'You can go and see Mia and Emily if you want' he offered before leading his brother to the pub. He bought them each a pint and handed Cal his.

'Before we start, I would like to propose a toast to Lauren, although you aren't here with us, you will never be forgotten, you will continue to live on in our hearts and in our minds. We will miss you every day of our lives but we will still cherish your memory. I'd also like to add that I am now the proudest man to ever exist in the entire universe thanks to my wife. So to our beautiful wives, although not currently present, they are still in our thoughts.' Ethan declared raising his glass.

'To our wives' Cal repeated raising his glass before downing it.

'Right, I want to see my beautiful niece again and my daughter, I miss them both already' Cal smiled jumping up and leaving. Ethan drank half of his drink and followed. Cal was stood outside the door, looking up at the sky, snow falling daintily to the ground in front of him. 'You know what, I think everything is going to be alright now' he whispered throwing his arm around his brother and walking towards the ED.


	19. Up All Night

**Up All Night (One Direction)**

Ethan heard the tiny pitter patter of feet, waking him from his deep slumber. He heard soft whimpers slowly approaching his room. The door slowly creaked open, a crack of light filling the room. 'Um, Daddy?' A small voice whispered into the darkness.

'Tommy? Are you alright?' He asked, his voice a gentle whisper. He saw the tiny figure coming closer to his bed.

'S-scared' the little boy stammered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He swiped his hand across his face.

'It's okay buddy, Daddy's here. Did you have a nightmare?' He asked his son, lifting him into the bed.

Tommy nodded his head.

'What's going on here?' Emily asked sitting upright beside them, wiping her eyes.

'Tommy's just had a bad dream, don't worry you go back to bed before Mia hears you otherwise you won't ever get any sleep' Ethan whispered.

A tiny shrilling cry filled the room. Emily climbed out of bed and leant over the cot. 'Too late' she groaned as she lifted the tiny baby into her arms. Emily climbed back into bed, to feed Mia.

'Come on Tommy, let's go back to your bed and stay there otherwise Mia will keep us up all night' Ethan suggested leading Tommy towards the door. Tommy let go of his hand all of a sudden and rushed back to the bed, kissing his Mum goodnight before gently kissing his little sister's tiny forehead. 'Night night Mia, please let mummy sleep tonight' he whispered as he took his dad's hand again. They pulled the door shut behind them before heading towards Tommy's room. Ethan's phone began to ring. It was Cal. 'Caleb, its three in the morning what do you want?' Ethan asked as he answered the call. 'I knew you would be awake curtesy of Princess Mia, I'm outside the ED but I could do with a lift home' Cal whispered. 'Fine, I'll be there in a minute' Ethan replied hanging up the call and leading Tommy down the stairs.

'Where are we going?' Tommy asked his dad.

'We have to go and fetch Uncle Cal from work and then I thought we would have a chocolate milkshake before we go to bed' Ethan explained. Tommy grabbed his coat and put on before taking Ethan's hand again. Ethan picked up a blanket and wrapped it around Thomas as he put him in the car. He drove to the ED and waited for his brother who eventually wandered over.

'You didn't need to bring the entourage with you' Cal joked. Ethan smiled. 'Thomas had a bad dream and came to me this morning, we were talking to Emily when Mia decided it was time for a feed so we decided to go to Tommy's room, when you called. We thought maybe we could grab a chocolate milkshake before bed, what do you think?' Ethan grinned.

'Chocolate milkshake always helps with bad dreams' Cal replied ruffling his nephew's hair. Tommy cuddled up to his uncle in the back seat. Cal wrapped his arms around him protectively. 'Are you okay Tommy?' He asked as the tiny child whimpered.

'Still a bit scared' he whispered peering anxiously out of the window into the darkness that surrounded them.

'You know, your daddy used to always say, if you were under a blanket or a duvet you were safe from any monsters. Try it, take this blanket and wrap yourself up in it, wait a few seconds... Now can you see any monsters?' Cal told him.

'Apart from Uncle Cal of course!' Ethan joked causing Tommy to giggle.

Tommy shook his head. 'N-no monsters' he whispered suddenly becoming more brave.

Cal smiled as Tommy took his hand. They pulled up outside the house, Cal lifted Tommy out of the car so he was still wrapped in the blanket. Ethan followed them into the kitchen where Cal planted the young boy on the work top. 'Right, three chocolate milkshakes, coming up' Ethan stated as he began grabbing the ingredients from the cupboard. Soon after he handed each of them a drink and sat down. Silence fell on the house as they enjoyed the sweet chocolatey drink. Ethan took their empty beakers and put them in the dishwasher. 'Why doesn't Uncle Cal come and tell us a story, then we might sleep better' Ethan suggested. Cal smiled as his nephew began nodding his head enthusiastically.

'Come on them scamp' he murmured following them up the stairs. It was suddenly like Ethan had reverted back to being a child as he bounded into Tommy's room and snuggled up on the bed.

A few hours later and Emily was woken by a tiny whimper. Mia was getting restless so she decided to walk with her around the house to try and settle her. She decided to check on her husband and son to make sure they were okay, it wasn't usual for Ethan not to return to their room at some point. She opened to door carefully to find her husband and son tucked up in bed with Cal. All of them looked peaceful and relaxed as she left them to it. She pulled the blankets over them before kissing them each on the forehead in turn.


	20. Little Things

**Little Things (One Direction)**

A loud cry came from the nursery. Ethan was sat watching TV when he heard his youngest child howling, he picked the baby monitor up from the side and placed it in his pocket before walking up the stairs. He gently opened the door and creeped over to the cot. His little daughter was kicking her arms and legs, screaming as he leant over. He scooped her up and gently rocked her in his arms.

'What's wrong my angel' he whispered kissing her cheek. Her face was warm to his touch. He hurriedly peeled her clothes off and left her in her nappy so she wasn't too warm. Emily was taking Tommy to a friend's house so Ethan was on his own. Mia was still crying and her tiny body was feeling really warm. Ethan carried her down the stairs and grabbed his bag.

He sat his baby girl on his lap as he delved through the bag pulling various items from it. He took her temperature and realised that she was extremely feverish. He grabbed a damp towel and bundle his daughter in it.

'Don't cry sweetheart, Daddy is here' he whispered as he tried to cool her down. Mia whinged as he took her pulse and tried to calm her. Ethan gently moved her so he could examine her. On her back was a small patch of red, raised dots scattered across her shoulders. 'Oh god' he gasped grabbing his phone. He dialled for an ambulance before phoning his wife.

'Ethan, what's up?' Emily's voice rang out. Ethan took a deep breath, trying to compose himself and not cry.

'Um, I need you to meet me at work, Mia's not very well' he whispered.

'Alright, darling, I'm on my way, please give her a hug from her mummy and please look after her' Emily whispered worriedly. Ethan hung up the call and took Mia outside to the waiting ambulance. He grabbed his phone and rang his brother.

'Nibbles! What can I do for you?' Cal asked cheerily. Ethan gulped.

'Nibbles?' Cal asked.

'Um, it's Mia, she's not well' Ethan stammered.

'Woah, slow down, what are her symptoms?' Cal asked.

'Um, fever, um we're on our way actually because, um' Ethan paused, his emotions getting the better of him. 'I found a rash' Ethan choked on his sobs.

'Oh my god, alright Ethan, I'll meet the ambulance, just stay calm' Cal assured his brother.

The ambulance pulled up outside the ED. Ethan carried his daughter into the building meeting his brother at the entrance. He handed over the bundle.

'This is Mia Hardy, aged 3 months, she's got a high fever, and a small rash on her back' Ethan explained. As they walked through the corridor, Mia started to have a fit in her Uncle's arms.

He placed her on a trolley, 'she's having a seizure, let's get her to Resus now!' He shouted pushing the bed through the doors. Ethan followed holding the blanket he had wrapped around his daughter. Cal put his niece on the bed and injected her with some lorazepam.

'Someone get Mrs Beauchamp in here now' Cal ordered as he began examining his niece. She began to cry, and so Cal asked his brother to come in.

'Mia needs her daddy right now, I think she is really uncomfortable, scared and needs a cuddle' he said leading him into Resus. Mrs Beauchamp followed them.

'Right can you tell me what is going on?' She asked Caleb.

'Right Mia has a high fever, rash and just had a fit' Cal explained as he handed his brother the tiny baby. Almost as soon as she was nestled in Ethan's arms she began to calm down.

'Okay, we'll take some bloods, a lumbar puncture and keep her on half hourly obs until we can work out what is wrong. Doctor Hardy, um Ethan has she had any feeds recently?' Connie asked the distraught father. He shook his head.

'She wasn't hungry for her last feed, I suppose she wasn't feeling particularly well, how could I have not noticed?' He sobbed. Cal enveloped him into a hug.

'Anyone would have missed it, Ethan. It's alright, she's in the best possible place and she'll be well looked after' Cal soothed. Emily burst through the doors and rushed over to her husband who was still cradling their daughter.

'How is she?' She asked Cal.

'She's okay, we're going to run some tests and then we'll have a better idea but for now she is just happy to be cuddled by her daddy' Cal whispered.

'Why don't you come and fill out some forms with me and let these two have a chance to calm down, they've both been a bit upset' Cal suggested to his sister in law. Mia was really close to her daddy, whenever he came home from work, she knew about it. It was like a sixth sense she would start whinging until Ethan picked her up and played with her. She was never like that with Emily, it was a special father-daughter bond. Emily filled out the forms until a shout came from the room.

'She's going off again!' Cal shouted hurrying over to his brother who was holding his limp, seizing daughter in his arms. They administered some more lorazepam and settled her back to sleep.

'Let's get some urgent bloods and then we'll get a lumbar puncture done. Em, Eth, I think you guys might want to step outside, this might be a bit distressing for you both' Cal suggested. Emily left the room but Ethan stayed. He perched on the edge of the bed and cradled his baby girl whilst Cal took some blood. She was about to cry when Ethan spoke.

'You're okay sweetheart, you're being so brave. You special baby girl' he whispered. Mia stopped crying and watched her father intently. She reached a hand up and grabbed his hair, holding it tightly in her fist. He prized her grip off of his hair and gently kissed her fingers.

'I love you Mia, don't ever forget that' he whispered. Cal sent the bloods off to be analysed before preparing the equipment for the lumbar puncture.

'Ethan, I know you want to stay with Mia, but this is going to be distressing for you both, if you want to stay, feel free but I won't blame you if you want to wait outside' Cal told him. Ethan shook his head.

'I'm staying with my little princess' he stated. Cal rolled his niece onto her side and instructed a nurse to hold her still. He wiped some iodine across her back and laid a drape over her.

'Alright Mia, I need you to stay still for Uncle Cal like a good girl' Cal murmured. As if in response, Mia started kicking and wiggling.

'Mia baby, stay still for daddy so Uncle Cal can do the procedure' Ethan tried. She instantly stopped as if she understood what Ethan was saying.

'Good girl' he whispered. Cal placed his hand on her back gently and guided the needle into her back. Ethan sobbed as she shrieked in discomfort.

'It's alright, nearly finished now Mia, you're being very brave' Cal whispered. As he finished the procedure he lifted his niece and handed her to Ethan who tried to calm her down.

'It's okay, daddy is here, don't cry' he soothed. Emily returned to the room and cradled her daughter.

'I'm sorry Ethan, I shouldn't have left you alone, I should have stayed home' she cried.

'No, you had to take Tommy, and besides Ethan has coped marvellously, he's capable of looking after her and she loves him more than anything. I'm sure she will be okay' Cal spoke from the other side of the room where he was organising some equipment.

'I'm going to put her on a fluid drip to try and bring her temperature down' Cal explained. He gently inserted a cannula into his niece and she barely made a noise when the needle pierced her skin, instead she stared up at her loving parents. Ethan sat down, holding his beloved daughter in his arms. She seemed to be quite content with being cuddled and so she eventually fell asleep. When Connie and Cal returned with the results both Emily and Ethan were also asleep.

'Eth, it's me, the results are back' Cal whispered waking his little brother.

'Oh, um, sorry. What's happening?' He asked worriedly. 'Calm down, it's not meningitis, as far as we can tell it was caused by a high temperature which is a result of a virus. I'll start her on some more fluids and see how that goes, but she should be fine. We'll take her up to paeds in a minute so she can get some rest but for now, relax down here' Cal told his brother. Ethan started crying and gave his brother a hug.

'Thanks so much Cal, I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to you' he cried. Cal comforted his crying brother and then left to write up the notes.


	21. Kids

**Kids (Robbie Williams and Kylie Minogue)**

Ethan, Emily and Cal decided to go to the beach with the kids. Mia was still in a pushchair so she couldn't enjoy much of the beach but Tommy seemed content with playing with his uncle. Ethan and Emily were lying on their towels on the ground. Mia was snuggled onto Ethan's bare chest enjoying the shower of affection from her parents. Cal decided to go for a walk along the beach with his nephew. Cal peeled his dark blue shirt of so he was just in his swimming trunks. Tommy peeled his shirt off too so he could be just like his uncle. Both were wearing a pair of red trunks. Tommy pushed his tiny black rimmed glass back onto his face before turning to his uncle. Cal crouched down and ruffled his blonde hair gently. 'There we are, you are one cool little dude' Cal murmured taking his hand.

'We'll be back in five minutes' Cal told his brother who was intently watching his tiny daughter wiggling about on his chest.

'Bring us back some ice cream' Emily ordered as they left.

Ever since he was tiny Tommy looked up to his uncle. He was always a really cool guys that everyone liked. He would always try to be just like Cal. It was sweet because Cal was the only person who could cheer him up as well. One time Tommy was really upset and refused to talk to anyone. Ethan had called his older brother in a fluster and Cal came over. Tommy had locked the bedroom door and wouldn't let his parents in. Cal knocked on the door and Tommy let him come inside. They sat on the bed and Tommy told him what was wrong. Cal pulled him into a hug and told him that everything would be okay. It turned out he was being picked on because of the way he looked. From then on Cal vowed to help the young boy feel more confident, the way he should have done when his brother was younger.

They were walking hand in hand down the length of the beach when suddenly Tommy stopped, he was staring at something in the sea. At first Cal couldn't see what was going on until Tommy spoke. 'There is someone there, Uncle Cal they need help' he squealed. Cal let go of his hand and ran into the freezing water. He returned moments later with a young girl on his shoulder.

'It's okay Tommy' Cal assured the young boy as he laid the girl on the sand. He started chest compressions and Tommy watched in awe. Tommy took the young lady's hand in his and began talking to her.

'Hello, I'm Tommy and this is my Uncle Cal, he's a doctor, don't worry we will look after you' Tommy whispered. Cal looked at his nephew, a broad grin forming on his face. The normally shy little boy always seemed more confident when he was around.

A moment later the young woman squirmed uncomfortably before choking up water. She gasped and writhed. Tommy tightened his grip on her hand. 'You're alright, don't panic, you're safe' Cal assured the young girl. She tried to sit up but Cal pushed her down. 'Don't sit up yet, keep still' he instructed. She snapped her eyes open, they were bright blue, a stunning contrast to her dark hair.

'Hurts' she gasped.

'Where does it hurt?' Cal asked.

'My head, my chest and my back' She whimpered.

'Okay, I'll take a look. Can you tell me your name?' He asked.

'L-lara' she stammered,

'Hello, I'm Tommy and this is my uncle. Dr Knight, you can call him Cal' Tommy informed the young woman.

'Alright Lara, I need you to relax, Tommy and I are going to roll you over so we can look at your back. I need you to keep still. Tommy, come over here and I'll show you what to do' Cal instructed.

They log rolled her and determine that her back was just bruised. She was incredibly lucky and had no other serious injuries apart from a small cut on the back of her head. Cal went to buy a bottle of cold water and rinsed the wound clean for her.

When he returned he found Lara and Thomas sitting together talking. 'You're very pretty' Thomas told her with a smile.

'Thank you, you're a very cool dude for saving my life' Lara told him with a smile.

'Uncle Cal always says I am a cool little dude but the boys at school say I'm dumb, ugly and a nerd' Thomas told her sadly.

'Well the boys at school must be jealous, because I think you are smart, gorgeous and a hero. They obviously aren't as cool as you' she told him giving him a hug.

Cal returned, he sat down beside her. 'You need to stay put for a few more minutes to rest, you need to drink plenty of water and if you start to feel sick or dizzy I suggest you go to the hospital' he told her.

'Thanks so much for saving me' Lara said as she carefully stood up. She gave Tommy a hug and kissed his cheek. 'My hero' she whispered.

The young woman disappeared and the two boys continued walking towards the shop. 'Someone has a girlfriend' Cal smirked as Thomas took his hand.

They returned to where Ethan, Emily and Mia were sat and Cal told them about what happened. Ethan started laughing. 'My little monkey takes after their Uncle Cal, he always liked older women' Ethan commented prompting a sulky look from Cal.

Emily was a lot more sympathetic, she cuddled her son, 'well done baby, you did a good job saving her life, I'm sure she is grateful' She soothed.


	22. No Matter What

**No Matter What (Boyzone)**

The news came that no one wanted to hear. Ethan had been working in cubicles all morning with patients who had a variety of ailments that they really should have just gone to see a GP. He sat down in the staff room. Cal had gone on a shout with the paramedics. Ethan was staring into his mug of coffee when there was a knock at the door. Connie stalked into the room. 'Dr Hardy, I'm afraid that something has happened at the scene of the RTC that Dr Knight was attending. He was helping out a patient who was trapped in a car that was suspended off of a bridge when the car fell into the water. So far there is no news about whether he got out in time or anything, however the first patient is on his way. I would like you to stay in my office until we hear anything' she explained, sitting beside the young doctor.

Ethan had tears running down his cheeks. 'Please, please let him be alright' Ethan cried burying his head in his hands.

Connie reached over awkwardly and patted his back. 'There, there, doctor hardy, um Ethan. I'm sure he'll be fine' she whispered. She took him to her office and offered him the use of her phone and anything he might need. She left him alone for a few minutes and when she returned Ethan was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying his eyes out.

'Doctor Hardy, is there someone I can call for you?' she asked crouching beside him. Ethan nodded.

'My wife, can you tell her to bring Thomas and Mia, I want them here with me' Ethan asked. Connie nodded before leaving the room the make the call. When she returned Ethan was still on the floor, his hair was a mess from where he had run his hands through it continuously. His face was tear stained and blotchy.

'Mrs Hardy will be here in five minutes, I didn't tell her what was happening because she was out with the kids and I didn't want her to be worried' Connie explained.

Ethan looked up at her, his eyes filling with more tears. 'T-thank you' he stammered. He left the office in a daze. Everywhere he looked he saw his colleagues all upset over the incident. Even Dylan was in a sombre mood and came to offer his sympathies. Ethan couldn't see straight, his vision clouded by tears and he headed to the entrance. As he stepped out into the cool night he saw his wife and broke down. She pulled him into a tight hug, mindful of the tiny baby sleeping in the sling.

'He's been in an accident, they think he might be gone. I can't lose him' Ethan burst out crying.

She gently rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. 'I know sweetheart I know' she whispered as he husband sobbed.

'Why did he have to go and risk everything? Why did he have to act like a superhero?' Ethan cried.

'Because that's what he enjoyed doing. Remember that it's Cal we're talking about' She explained.

Emily led him inside with the kids. Ethan carried Thomas into the office and sat him on his lap. Thomas was just as distraught as Ethan was. The family spent a few minutes alone, talking, crying, and trying to support each other. The distant sound of an ambulance broke through their silence. Ethan didn't react instead he buried his head into his hands.

'Oh Ethan, I'm sorry' Emily whispered as she pulled him into another hug. He couldn't stop himself and cried his eyes out. He didn't notice the door open as he sobbed. A hand lightly rested on his shoulder.

'What's wrong Nibbles?' the voice rang out. Ethan's sobs grew louder. He tightened his grip on his wife.

'Everything I do is a constant reminder, just then I thought I heard Caleb asking me if I was alright. I can't cope with the constant reminder' he cried. Emily looked at him sympathetically before smiling.

'I don't know what you are trying to cope with but if you are having me boxed up and buried I think now would be a good time to turn around' the voice rang out again. Ethan swivelled around to be met with a familiar sight. Tommy who had buried his head into Ethan's chest lifted his head.

'Daddy! It's Uncle Cal, its Uncle Cal!' he shrieked.

Ethan hurled himself at his brother, he slapped him around the face before giving him a huge hug. 'I guess I deserved that' Cal quipped as he hugged his brother.

Ethan's grip was one of steel, he never seemed to want to let go. 'I'm sorry Caleb, I really am. Please don't ever do something like that to me again. I don't know how I would live without you' he whispered burying his head onto Cal's shoulder.


	23. Wake Me Up

**Wake Me Up (Avicci)**

'Ethan! Ethan, can you hold still for me a minute mate. That's it, now stay nice and calm. That was a nasty hit on the head you got there so keep still for me buddy' Cal instructed holding Ethan's head in place. Ethan tried to sit up but Cal pushed him back onto the ground. 'Stay still Ethan, and keep your eyes open for me' Cal ordered. He felt the hands on his head let go before being replaced by someone else's. Cal moved in front of Ethan. 'Okay buddy, I'm going to check you over now, remember what I told you, don't move' he commanded. Ethan felt a tiny hand take his.

'Daddy, its Tommy, I'm here, and so is Uncle Cal, mummy and Mia, don't worry we will look after you' he whispered. He felt safe with someone holding his hand. Ethan had a single tear trickle down his cheek. Thomas wiped it away with his spare hand.

'Don't cry daddy, we are looking after you' he assured his father. Ethan couldn't help but smile as Tommy made him feel better.

'Thomas, we need to roll him over, like we did before, remember what I showed you' Cal spoke. Thomas nodded still holding Ethan's hand tightly. They rolled him so Cal could take a look at his head and back.

'Hurts' Ethan moaned as they moved him. Tommy gripped his hand tighter.

'I know it hurts daddy but you are being very brave, Uncle Cal is nearly finished now, just hold on for a minute' the young boy assured his father. Ethan smiled back at his son.

'Thank you Tommy' he whispered closing his eyes.

'No! Daddy no, don't close your eyes' Tommy shouted. It was too late, Ethan was unconscious. Cal put a hand on Thomas' shoulder as the young boy sobbed.

'It's alright Thomas, just try to wake him up. Gently tap his cheek and keep talking to him' Cal told the frightened child. Tommy leant over his father and gentle slapped his cheeks.

'Daddy you need to wake up, come on daddy. Open your eyes for me' Thomas pleaded through his tears. Ethan suddenly began to stir. He suddenly started fidgeting on the ground.

'Feel sick' he grumbled. Tommy turned to his uncle who hadn't heard the comment.

'We need to get him onto his side Uncle Cal, quickly' Tommy asserted. Cal was confused but trusted his nephew. They rolled him over just in time as Ethan started throwing up. Tommy gentle stroked his back to comfort him.

'It's alright Daddy, everything is going to be alright' he whispered as they lay him back down. Ethan gripped Tommy's hand tightly. Suddenly his grip faltered, his eyes rolling back. All streaks of colour slowly vanished from his face. Every muscle in his body tensing as he started convulsing. Cal stood up, grabbing Tommy and moving him back so he didn't get hurt. Within seconds of turning his back, Tommy was back by Ethan's side.

'Tommy' Cal started.

'No! I'm staying with him, I don't want daddy to be scared' Thomas argued. Cal put his brother into the recovery position and helped Thomas move into a better place so he could comfort his dad. Emily had brought a medical bag from the car and Cal administered a dose of lorazepam and gave it to his brother.

'This is going to help your dad, and make him stop fitting. He's going to feel very sleepy at the moment so just try and keep him awake so I can make sure he is okay' he explained to Tommy who nodded in response. He injected the medicine into his brother's arm. Ethan stopped fitting, his eyes flickering open. He reached out shakily taking his son's hand.

'S-sorry' he stammered. Tommy squeezed his hand.

'Don't worry, just stay awake for me, Uncle Cal needs to check you over' Thomas instructed. Ethan nodded his head gently so as not to aggravate his already pounding head. Cal came into his line of sight and took his other hand.

'Alright Nibbles, you know the drill, squeeze my hand as hard as you can. That's great now, push my hands away. Alright, now I need you to tell me your date of birth' Cal instructed.

'23rd April 1982' Ethan replied.

'And todays date?' Cal prompted.

'23rd of April 2018, my 36th birthday' Ethan told him.

'Okay excellent, no obvious brain injury. Although I need you to stay awake for as long as possible, until we get to the hospital, so keep talking to us, I promise it won't be much longer mate' Cal assured him. 'What happened?' Cal asked his brother.

'I came outside to get some air, a guy came and hit me on the head with some kind of bat, because I wouldn't give him my money, he was trying to take my wallet, but my favourite picture of Thomas and Mia is in it' Ethan explained.

'Oh Ethan, it's alright, don't worry, your wallet is here, I checked, everything is still in there' Emily assured him. He tried to sit up in sudden realisation.

'Mia?' He asked panicked.

'She's here Ethan' Robyn said handing him the sleeping baby. He took her in his arms leaning up against his wife for support. Mia took his finger in her tiny hand and held it tightly. Ethan suddenly felt dizzy and handed his daughter to his wife.

'What's wrong Nibbles?' Cal asked worriedly.

'Feel dizzy' he whimpered as he could hardly hold his head up.

'Um, Cal, his head, its pouring with blood' Emily told him.

'Right I'm going to press this gauze onto the back of your head to try and stop the bleeding Ethan, it's going to hurt a bit but keep still for me' Cal told him. He pressed the gauze in place, resulting in Ethan whimpering and crying out in pain. The ambulance pulled up followed by a police car.

'Right this is Ethan Hardy aged 36, was hit over the head with a bat of some kind and knocked unconscious, his head is bleeding heavily, he's showing signs of a concussion, and has had a seizure. He has thrown up twice but is still responsive with no memory issues. Spine and neck were cleared' Cal told the paramedics as they helped him onto a stretcher. Cal followed him in the ambulance at Emily's insistence. He held his brother's hand tightly. Ethan trembled fearfully as they sped towards the ED.

'C-Cal, will I be alright?' Ethan asked.

'I'm sure you are going to be just fine' Cal assured him giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

'Thanks Caleb, for everything' Ethan whispered.

'Let's not go there, you're my brother, and I love you' Cal told him as they stopped. He helped carry Ethan into the ED where they were met by Zoe and a team of doctors and nurses.

'Okay let's get him to HDC' Cal ordered as he relayed the information to Zoe. Ethan started to shiver so Cal peeled his blazer off and wrapped it around him. They lifted him across to a bed and Zoe started with a primary survey. Cal kept by Ethan's side as they took him for scan after scan to check that there was no major damage. Once he had been cleared they had to stitch his head and get him on fluids, not an easy task when dealing with someone who was afraid of needles.

'Right then Nibbles. You know exactly what we need to do, and you aren't going to kick up a fuss are you?' Cal asked. Ethan began to shake like a leaf. The door swung open and Thomas rushed over to Ethan.

'C-can he stay with me?' Ethan asked.

'Sure, Why don't you cuddle Tommy and that can help take your mind off of things, he can tell you a story to make you feel better' Cal suggested. He lifted his nephew onto the bed and let him cuddle Ethan. He set up a screen so Ethan still wouldn't be able to see. He prepared the equipment and cleaned Ethan's arm. He tied a tourniquet in place and pulled on some gloves.

'Right Nibbles I need you to hold Tommy nice and gently, and I need you to take a big deep breath' he instructed. As Ethan did so he inserted the needle into his arm. Ethan flinched but tightened his hold on Tommy.

'Okay nibbles, I've given you some pain relief and I'm just going to give you some fluids, then I've asked Lofty to come and stitch your head' Cal told him. Ethan nodded before snuggling up with his son. When Cal returned with Lofty in tow, Ethan and Thomas were both fast asleep. Lofty stitched his head before leaving Cal to deal with his brother. He put Ethan in a wheelchair with Thomas on s lap, still enveloped in a hug whilst Emily dealt with their daughter. Cal took them to the car before driving them home. Cal insisted on Ethan staying in his room so he got a good night's sleep.

He slept on the floor in case he was needed and he spent most of the night checking him over. He had a bucket positioned beside the bed so Ethan could use it when necessary. He also brought a cold compress to try and help with the headache which seemed to grow worse as time passed. Ethan moaned before lurching forward, Cal reacted quickly holding the bucket in front of him.

'It's alright Nibbles, I'm here'. He soothed as he held the compress in place. Ethan retched several times before throwing up. Cal rubbed his back gently as Ethan sobbed.

'It's okay Nibbles, don't cry. Let's get you some more morphine and get you back to sleep. When you wake up I'm sure you will feel better' Cal assured him as he helped him lie down. He grabbed a syringe of morphine and injected it into Ethan's arm, rubbing it gently as he removed the needle to increase the blood flow.

'Happy birthday Nibbles' Cal whispered as he held his brother in his arms, trying to get him to sleep.


	24. Take It Back

**Take it Back (Ed Sheeran)**

Cal was wandering home from work, his hands stuffed in his pocket and music blasting through his headphones in his ears. It had been a long and busy day. He couldn't wait to get home and put his feet up, cuddling up with his gorgeous daughter, whom he adored. He was about to cross the road when he saw a tiny figure hurrying towards him, arms stretched out wide, a cheeky grin on her face. He heard the rumbling of a car's engine, at speed coming closer. 'POPPY...NO!' He yelled as the car screeched to a halt. Not before hurtling his daughter across the road. She was slumped in a heap on the ground, her head tilted to one side, a small trail of blood running down her jawline. He ripped the earphones from his ears and sprinted over, ditching his things on the ground before dropping to his knees.

'Poppy, oh my goodness, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!' He roared as he tried to make sure his beloved daughter was okay. Her eyes were glassed over. Her blonde curls fanned out around her. Her limbs were sprawled askew and there was blood, a whole lot of it.

Cal grabbed his phone from his pocket and began dialling a number. 'Pick up the phone, come on' he pleaded as he waited.

'Hello?' A voice crackled.

'Eth? Listen its urgent, please, please don't leave the ED, its Poppy, she's been in an accident, she needs you' Cal blurted down the phone, panic evident in his voice.

'Woah, calm down, I can't hear you' Ethan told him.

'Poppy was hit by a car, I've phoned an ambulance but I don't know, it looks bad' Cal explained, tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt something cold touching his hand. He looked down to see Poppy holding it, trying to comfort him.

The line went dead as the signal cut, not that Cal noticed. His attention was focused on his baby girl. 'D-Daddy?' She whimpered.

'I'm here, don't worry baby, daddy is here' he soothed gently stroking her hand with his thumb.

'Hurts, really hurts' she sobbed.

'I know baby, just try and stay nice and still for me' Cal instructed. He heard a familiar voice heading towards him.

'Cal? What's going on?' Max asked his best friend as he ran over. He had heard the screeching of breaks and came to see if he could be of assistance.

'P-Poppy w-was...' Cal stammered.

'Alright, calm down, now tell me what you need me to do' Max prompted.

'Can you hold her head and neck still, I need to check her over. Has anyone got a first aid kit' Cal asked the crowd that was forming around them. No one seemed to have anything. 'Can someone go to the house, just over there with the white door and ask for Thomas, then tell him his uncle needs his green bag' Cal instructed. A young woman hurried to the house and grabbed the bag. Cal delved into it trying to find the right equipment.

'Okay Poppy, can you tell me where it hurts but don't move' he asked.

'I-I can't' she stuttered.

'Alright sweetheart, you are being really brave. Now does your head hurt?' He asked.

'Yes' she replied?

'What about your arms and legs?' He asked.

'Leg. Sore' she gasped.

'Take a nice deep breath for me' he ordered as her breathing became weak.

'Hurts!' She moaned, her breathing rapidly becoming shallow.

'Poppy, keep talking to me' Cal commanded.

'Daddy...I...Love...you' she breathed before falling unconscious.

'Uncle Cal?' Thomas gasped as he hurried over after seeing the large crowd outside the door.

'Can you pass me that pair of scissors please Tommy' Cal asked. He cut away his daughter's top and grabbed a needle from his bag. He pulled out the stethoscope and placed it in his ears. He moved it around until he found the spot. In one swift motion he forced the needle between Poppy's ribs and a loud gush of air hissed out.

Poppy gasped for air momentarily before her breathing returned to normal. Thomas took an oxygen mask that Cal had set up and placed it gently on his cousin's face. He took her hand gently. She was crying, he reached down and wiped her tears away with his handkerchief. 'Don't cry Poppy, we'll look after you' he assured her as the ambulance arrived. They loaded her carefully onto a stretcher before hurrying her to the ED where her Uncle was waiting for her.

Thomas returned home to the babysitter who had been looking after them. Max stayed with him and took over, sending the babysitter home.

Meanwhile in the back of the ambulance, Cal was trying to treat his daughter who was becoming more and more frightened.

'Listen Poppy, I need to give you some medicine, then I would like to have a look at your chest' Cal told her.

'No' Poppy stated.

'Come on darling, I promise to be really gentle' he argued.

'No!' She stated sternly before glancing towards Iain and Dixie.

'Oh, Dixie, Iain can you guys promise not to look whilst I treat Poppy?' Cal asked, picking up on his daughter's hint.

'Sure, we'll stay over here and we promise not to look' Iain explained with a smile.

'Alright darling, now, I think I have something in this bag which might make you feel better whilst I do this' Cal whispered, pulling out a small teddy bear. 'Now you cuddle Mr Squiggles whilst I give you some medicine'

He pulled on a pair of gloves before he inserted a small cannula before administering some morphine and IV fluids. Poppy barely made a sound as he inserted the needle. Once he was finished he began examining her chest. There were dark bruises all along one side and across the middle.

He gently put his hand on her side causing her to whimper in pain. 'It's okay darling, I won't do that again. Does it hurt anywhere else?' He asked.

'Head, leg, tummy, back' she whimpered, reaching out for his hand. The ambulance slowed to a stop outside the ED. Cal lifted the stretcher out of the back and carefully began wheeling her inside where he was met by his brother. 'Right, this is Poppy Knight aged 5, she has been a victim of an RTA. The car was traveling at 30 mph and she has injuries to her back, leg, chest, head and is complaining of stomach pains. She has a GCS of 13 and was KO'd at the scene. She has been given 5 units of morphine and 1 litre of Saline. She has been so brave, but please just help her' Cal explained before pleading with his brother.

'I promise, now how is my beautiful niece?' Ethan asked with a smile.

'Uncle Ethan, it really hurts now' Poppy whimpered.

'Okay sweetie, let's get you to a special room then I'll give you some medicine and check you over' he whispered.

She reached out again for Cal, grabbing his arm. Her eyes filled with tears. It broke his heart to see his daughter in such a bad way.

'Don't be scared, Uncle Ethan promises to look after you, and besides I think we have some toys here for you to play with once I have checked you over' Ethan smiled. He carefully unstrapped her from the trolley and gently lifted her across to another bed. She gripped Cal's hand tighter as she cried out in pain as they moved her.

'It's alright Daddy, is here, don't worry, everything is going to be alright' Cal soothed, kissing her knuckles gently. She whimpered as Ethan carefully removed the collar to assess her neck.

'Just try and stay nice and still for me Poppy, I'll try and be very gentle' he whispered.

He pulled the stethoscope from around his neck, putting it in his ears before putting the end on her chest. He frowned. 'Did you say she had a pneumothorax earlier?' Ethan asked his brother.

Before Cal could answer, a machine began bleeping. 'Right, her sats are dropping, can we get some help over here please!' Ethan yelled as he tried to help his niece. Cal stood beside the bed in shock. His hand clasped tightly around hers. 'Caleb, move out the way. We need to get a chest drain in as quick as we can' Ethan explained. Cal stood still. 'CALEB KNIGHT MOVE YOUR BACKSIDE NOW' Ethan ordered, raising his voice to try and get his brother's attention. Cal nodded weakly.

'Please help her, you've got to help my baby' he sobbed as Lofty led him outside.

'I promise, I will do everything I can' Ethan assured him before turning back to his niece.

Poppy was still conscious but her breathing was incredibly weak. Her eyes fluttered open. 'Daddy?' She gasped.

'He's just popped outside for a moment, don't worry I'm here, now I need to give you some medicine to help you breathe better and I'm going to put a tube into your chest to help' Ethan explained simply.

Poppy nodded. 'It hurts, and I'm scared' she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

'I know sweetheart, I'll ask uncle Charlie to get your daddy, he just needed to calm down' Ethan told her. He began cutting away the remains of her t-shirt and prepared some equipment. Cal arrived just as Ethan was about to start.

'Daddy! Please it really hurts' Poppy cried reaching out for him.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. 'I know baby, but Uncle Ethan will look after you' he assured her.

'Right Poppy, this might be a bit uncomfortable but I'm going to inject some medicine to make your side go numb, just try and keep still' Ethan instructed. He picked up the needle and steadied his trembling hands. Carefully injecting the medicine into his niece's chest made the procedure seem all too real.

'You are being very brave darling, just a few seconds longer' he assured the young child who was trying her best not to cry.

'All done, now this next part might be a bit uncomfortable too but I need you to squeeze daddy's hand as tight as you can if it hurts and I promise to be quick' Ethan told her.

He traced the scalpel along her side before pushing two fingers into the cut. She howled in pain, trying to keep as still as she could. 'Not much longer now sweetheart' he whispered as he began threading the tube into place. 'Can you cough for me please darling' he instructed before the chest drain bubbled to life. Poppy's breathing steadily improved and they were able to send her for various scans of her head, neck, back, stomach and leg.

The results came back and Poppy had significant bruising to her abdomen, she had a compound fracture to her left leg and her head was cut and there was some minor swelling, but she was lucky considering the fact that she had been hit by a car.

'Right then Miss Poppy, we need to get your leg sorted and then we'll take you upstairs to a bed' Ethan told his niece. 'She has a compound fracture which I'll pull under mild sedation and then we'll send her upstairs to a ward. She'll need to stay overnight under strict observation but all going well, we'll send her home tomorrow' Ethan told his brother.

'Thank goodness, you had us all worried, you little monkey' Cal grinned at his daughter, the relief evident on his face.

'Okay, Poppy, we're going to give you some medicine to make you feel sleepy, then I'm going to fix your leg, and when you wake up, you have an important decision to make as to which colour we plaster your leg, so you better start thinking!' Ethan exclaimed.

Poppy began to look nervous as Ethan prepared the dose of medication. Cal took her hand. 'Daddy, I'm scared' she mumbled.

'Don't be, this medicine just makes you sleep, you won't feel a thing and when you wake up, I'm still going to be here and so will Uncle Ethan. You just sleep and you'll feel a whole lot better when you wake up' Cal murmured stroking her cheek lovingly.

'Right then Poppy, I'm just going to lie this bed back and then you can sleep' Ethan told her. She gripped Cal's hand tightly as the bed lowered flat.

'It's alright Poppy, it's alright' Cal whispered kissing her forehead. He stood up, pulling the blankets over her. 'It'll be like we're at home, I'll tuck you in and you can cuddle your teddy and Daddy will tell you a story' he soothed.

'O-Okay' Poppy replied hesitantly.

'Once there was a beautiful princess called Ethan, she was the fairest maiden in the land...' Cal started.

'Oi!' Ethan called with a grin.

'Alright, the princess was called Poppy, Ethan was one of the knights of the kingdom and his job, alongside his dashing, handsome and gorgeous big brother...' Cal continued.

'Wow, your not vain are you!' Ethan quipped.

'Who is tell the story Uncle Ethan, you or me?' Cal retorted causing Poppy to laugh and relax.

'Their jobs were to look after the beautiful princess and make sure she was safe. One day the kingdom was being threatened by a hideous 'clinical lead' dragon who went by the name of Connie Beauchamp...' Cal continued.

'Excuse me Doctor Knight, I think you should have some more respect for your seniors, besides, I could easily have you thrown out!' Connie shouted from the doorway, with a smile, where a small crowd of staff members had gathered to listen to the story and to see Poppy.

'Honestly you guys, its just a story, can you please let me finish!' Cal muttered exasperatedly.

'Proceed!' Connie instructed.

'The dashing knights did everything they could to fight the nasty dragon, with the help of their wonderful friends and they eventually managed to defeat the evil creature' Cal proceeded, nodding to Ethan who started administering the drug.

'And they all lived happily ever after... The end' Cal finished receiving a round of applause from his colleagues.

Poppy's grip on Cal's hand slowly faltered. 'That...was...the...best...story...ever' Poppy breathed before succumbing to the drug. Cal kissed her forehead.

'Sleep well my angel' he whispered, tucking her in again.

Ethan began pulling on her leg, after a few minutes of trying he asked for a colleague to take over. In one swift movement Connie managed to straighten the leg, flexing her muscles at Cal. 'Not so wicked dragon after all then, looks like one of the knights in shining armour has been slayed by the mighty Connie Beauchamp!' She declared before leaving, earning cheers from the crowd of colleagues.

'Well Doctor Knight, I believe you just got...' Lily started.

'OWNED!' Every cheered.

A small groan came from the bed, stopping Cal from responding. 'Daddy?' Poppy whispered, her hand searching for his whilst her eyes were still firmly clamped shut.

'It's alright baby, I'm here' he whispered kissing her cheek.

'I love you' she whispered.

'I love you too baby, more than anything else in the world' Cal replied, tears forming in his eyes.

'Awww!' Everyone chorused causing Cal to blush and wipe his eyes.

'I think it's sweet to see a battle hardy knight cry' Connie commented as she walked past causing everyone to laugh.

'Okay then Poppy, have you decided which colour?' Ethan asked.

'I can't choose! I need help!' Poppy replied.

'PINK!' The staff members shouted all grinning at her.

'Okay then Pink!' She smiled.

Ethan plastered her leg and had nestled it comfortably on a stack of pillows and had made her comfortable before taking her to a ward.

Cal sat with her, Ethan left to go home and relieve Max from his baby sitting duties after finding him tied to a chair and Mia painting his face with make up.

'Daddy?' Poppy whimpered as she awoke from her slumber in the middle of the night.

'What's wrong baby?' He asked, concern etched on his features.

'Hurts, feel sick' she whispered.

Cal grabbed a bowl, just in time as she began retching. He helped her sit upright, his hand holding the bowl beneath her chin. Perching on the edge of the bed, he began to gently rub her back, brushing her hair from her face. 'It's alright, daddy's got you' he whispered.

Once she had finished, Cal disposed of the bowl, administered some morphine and laid her back into bed, pulling the covers over her and smoothing them down. 'You get some rest and if you need anything I'm here' he whispered.

Poppy fidgeted, moving towards the edge of the bed before peeling the sheets back. 'Cuddle?' She pleaded, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

'I can't say no to that cute face now can I?' He chuckled before laying beside her and pulling her into his arms. 'I love you baby'

'I love you too daddy, forever and ever' Poppy whispered.


End file.
